


The Fiancée

by grliegirl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, Blow Job, But Could be Read on Its Own Too, Drama & Romance, Engagement, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Drama, Fellatio, If you just wanna read about Kylo and Rey getting married, Manhattan, Meet the Family, Modern AU, More tags to follow, New York City, Sequel, Sequel to The Escort, Sexual Tension, The Hamptons, Wedding, Wedding Planning, this is your fic!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grliegirl/pseuds/grliegirl
Summary: She said yes!You are cordially invited to follow along as Rey and Kylo plan for their upcoming nuptials. But will the road to the altar be a smooth one or an obstacle course full of bumps?Read on to find out...*sequel to The Escort, but this fic can be read on its own, too*





	1. He Put a Ring On It

**Author's Note:**

> May the Fourth Be With You! 
> 
> What a perfect day to start a new Reylo fic, yes? 
> 
> So yeah, I really thought I would never write again y'all... but alas here I am, back at it again with the storytelling. 
> 
> Shout out to Juulna, PandoraSpocks, and my sister from another mister, Rubes, for encouraging me to write. Oh! And Gwen Stefani, too. Her song "What You Waiting For?" came on my Spotify today and I'm like, you're right, Gwen! What am I waiting for? LET'S DO THIS! 
> 
> Also thanks to those readers that reached out asking for a sequel. Like, I was so FLOORED each time, you've no idea!
> 
> I'll let you know right now I have no idea what I'm doing, bahaha! I'm just having fun and if you guys are having fun along with me, well then that's AMAZING :D But hey, I didn't know what I was doing with my first fic, and it didn't turn out half-bad, so... here's to hoping it happens again *crosses fingers* 
> 
> As always, the underlined words are links to SEE stuff ;) 
> 
> Enough chit chat, though! Onwards with the story! This picks up RIGHT where "The Escort" left off...

She was elated. She was breathless. She was… _engaged_! 

To none other than Kylo fucking Ren, billionaire CEO of First Order Investments. 

Rey pulled back from their tight embrace, peering up into the earthy depths of her boyfriend’s eyes. 

No, not her boyfriend. 

Her _fiancé_. 

Rey’s heart skipped a beat at the new formal title of her significant other. 

Her fiancé’s gaze was warm, comforting, and full of reverent adoration. The fireworks in his eyes reflected in her own hazel orbs. The intensity of Kylo’s stare engulfed her, wrapping around her like a snug blanket. It could have been hours that the two stood quietly in the foyer of their penthouse apartment, locked in an all-consuming stare, wishing to burn this moment into the deepest crevices of their mind. 

Anyone that saw the enamoured pair would know, without a doubt, how madly in love they were with one another. 

Utterly mesmerized, Rey was unable to focus on anything but the man in front of her. That was until something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She shifted her gaze towards the dazzling sparkle coming from her left hand, resting on her fiancé’s broad shoulder. 

The sight took Rey’s breath away. 

“Wow,” she gasped admiringly at her [engagement ring](http://www.thelovelyrings.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/04/melania-trump-engagement-ring.jpg). She had been too absorbed in the whirlwind moment of Kylo’s proposal to have contemplated the piece of jewelry symbolizing their impending union. She was able to appreciate it now, though. “Oh my God, Kylo… it’s _huge_!”

“That’s what she said,” Kylo joked, a goofy smile stretching across his angular face. Rey paid no mind to his playful remark, completely entranced by the extravagant diamond ring. She continued to gape at the eye-popping bauble as a question formed in her mind.

“It’s twenty-two carats,” Kylo answered her silent query. The two had grown so close that sometimes they swore they could read each other’s minds. 

“Twenty-two carats?” Rey repeated incredulously. “That’s a _lot_ , isn’t it?” 

Kylo nodded indifferently, adding, “I had it made for you.”

“You had it made… for _me_?”

“I had an old family friend create this ring for you. Wilfredo Rosado knew my dad through Andy Warhol. He used to work closely with Andy before he went to work for Giorgio Armani, but now he’s a jeweler.” 

“Oh?” Rey remained awestruck by the bling of the massive center stone—an emerald-cut diamond that was flanked by two tapered baguettes, and finished in a platinum band. It was, simply put, breathtaking. 

And beautiful. 

Oh yes, and stunning. 

Yep, definitely stunning. 

_Holy fu—_

“Wilfredo wanted to know more about you in order to design the perfect ring for you,” Kylo continued, grabbing hold of Rey’s hand. He brought it close to his mouth. “After I was finished talking his ear off about you, he told me that he was going to have to take his standards super high for this particular creation.”

“ _Super_ high?” Rey questioned softly, staring back at Kylo. She never broke eye contact, even when Kylo caressed his full lips over her knuckles, finding herself hypnotized under their elusive spell. 

God, he had such pretty eyes. 

“Yup,” Kylo answered before pressing the softest of kisses to the top of her hand. “Wilfredo said he wanted to make a ring that would match the woman it was for—one that could not be measured up to.” 

“Really?” Rey couldn’t help but giggle at that. “That’s actually what he said?” 

“You know I would never lie to you,” Kylo stated earnestly, pressing another kiss to her hand. The contact sizzled, sending an electric current through Rey. “Besides, I think the ring speaks to that as well, don’t you think?” 

“I think the ring is extra as fuck,” Rey scoffed playfully, shaking her head as her smile grew wider. “Just like you. But...” Rey moved closer, slipping her small hand from his grasp. She wrapped her arms around Kylo’s neck, pulling him in tight. “...if I’m being honest, it is one of the things I love about you.” 

“ _Rey_ ,” he breathed her name like it was a life-giving force.

“ _Kylo_ ,” she gasped out with urgency—with _need_ —before pulling him down to have his lips meet hers. 

Rey kissed Kylo fervently, desperately wanting to convey every single one of the multitude of emotions rolling through her. He returned her intensity, his passion so unbridled that Rey thought it was possible to be physically burned by it. Both were enraptured, absconding in the wonderfulness that was this dream. Only no, this wasn’t a dream. 

This was reality. 

Rey had truly found love.

She was actually Cinder-fucking-ella and this was really happening!

Rey was… getting _married_. 

“Oh God, Kylo,” Rey mumbled against his lips, not daring to break away. “I love you. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” Kylo murmured back. 

“I love the ring, too,” Rey tried catching her breath by pulling back momentarily. “The ring wasn’t necessary, really! But yeah, even if it is a bit much, I can’t help but love it.”

“I’m glad you love it, Rey,” Kylo placed her face in his hands, his thumbs stroking her cheeks. “But I don’t think it’s too much. Nothing is too much for you, Smalls. _Nothing_.” 

“Babe, I—” 

Rey held back a sob as a single tear burst free from her right eye, and an overwhelming desire suddenly erupted within her. She needed to show her partner—her _fiancé_ —how much he meant to her. 

How much she loved him. 

How much she wanted him. _Needed_ him. 

“Fuck,” she whispered, pushing Kylo back. “I’m so freaking horny right now.” 

Rey slammed his body against the wall next to the penthouse’s key locked elevator. 

“Shit,” Kylo grunted as Rey pressed her body against his. 

Her hands flew to his waist, unbuckling his belt with feverish haste.

“Rey, wait.” 

“Ugh!” Rey groaned impatiently. “You denied me on the plane _and_ on the car ride over here, Ren. I’ve done enough waiting!” 

“I know, I know. But—”

Rey rolled her eyes in frustration, continuing to undress her hesitant lover. “But _what_?”

“We’ll be late for dinner if we don’t leave now,” Kylo informed. 

“Dinner?” Rey’s fingers abruptly stopped unbuttoning Kylo’s shirt. As if on cue, her stomach rumbled and growled angrily, giving voice to the hunger she had unintentionally disregarded.

“I knew you’d be hungry by now,” Kylo smiled smugly as Rey placed a hand over her empty belly. It was both comforting and irritating how well Kylo had come to know her. “I wanted to go out and celebrate your graduation… and, well…” Kylo chuckled sheepishly, grabbing onto Rey’s left hand, rubbing her ring finger gently. “I wanted to celebrate you saying yes, too.” 

Rey couldn’t help but beam at that. “You’ve thought of everything, haven’t you?” 

“Yeah, pretty much,” Kylo smirked, winding his arms around her waist.

“But what if I’d said no?” Rey blurted, not entirely certain why she said that. She supposed it was an ill attempt at a joke, but she regretted posing the hypothetical rejection when she gazed at the look of utter devastation and brokenness upon Kylo’s countenance. His expression physically pained Rey, and she grimaced at the sharp pain she felt in her chest. 

“I honestly don’t know what I would’ve done if you’d said no,” Kylo confessed, his voice low and shaky. “I wouldn’t have taken it well.” 

“Biggie,” Rey attempted to soothe her pouting beloved, placing one hand over his scarred right cheek. “Sorry. That was a bad joke. I was only kidding. You know that, right?”

Kylo hummed affirmatively, but his eyes were downcast, his shoulders slightly hunched. “It’s just that… I need you, Rey. I couldn’t—I can’t live without you.”

“Neither can I, Kylo,” Rey agreed, caressing his face tenderly, lovingly. “I need you, too. So fucking much.” 

Kylo raised his eyes, the beginnings of a smile etching on his features. “It always feels _so good_ to hear you say that. Really, I—God… what did I do to deserve you?” 

“Well,” Rey kissed him swiftly but sweetly, “it certainly helps that you like to keep me satiated and well-fed, in more ways than one.” 

A groan rumbled deep in his chest as Rey rubbed wantonly against his body, her mouth crashing over his. Her lithe hands moved leisurely down to his neck, her lips seductively following suit. Working her way down, she kissed his exposed chest, which was rising and falling rapidly with heavy, panting breaths as she kept heading south. 

“ _Rey_ ,” Kylo’s deep, breathy plea made Rey stop in her tracks. “We… we really should get going before you get hangry.” 

Her hollow stomach chimed in then, growling loudly in agreement. 

“Ugh! Okay, fine!” Rey conceded with reluctance, pulling away from Kylo. “Food first. But after that, it’s going down. Understand?”

“Yes, of course, sweetheart,” Kylo chuckled at the way Rey scrunched up her nose. She always did that when she meant business. “We definitely won’t be getting any sleep tonight.”

Rey jabbed a finger at his chest. “ _Good_ ,” she purred, flicking the same finger under his chin before walking away. “Now hurry up, slowpoke,” she called over her shoulder. “I’m starving!” 

Kylo laughed softly as he followed her into their private elevator. He finished buttoning back up his shirt, and as he reached for the zipper of his trousers, Rey’s dainty hand suddenly stopped him. 

“Actually, on second thought,” Rey whispered, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. “I don’t think I can wait until after dinner.” 

She moved so they were facing each other again, locking eyes with Kylo. Slowly and deliberately, Rey lowered herself, tilting her head back as she dropped down. She swore she could actually _feel_ Kylo’s surge of excitement deep in her own belly when her bare knees finally touched the cool surface of the floor. Her fiancé quivered, and his mouth parted in lustful awe. 

“R-rey—”

“I mean, it’s obvious we’re both hungry for something _now_ ,” Rey gently swatted his hands from his waist, making his pants fall to his ankles. “So how about an amuse-bouche to start us off, hmm?” 

Kylo’s hips bucked involuntarily as Rey’s fingers grazed the bulge that was under his Versace black boxer briefs. 

“I… uh… umm…n—” Kylo stammered as his body betrayed him, growing warm and pliant under Rey’s heady stare. “W-what about the camera?” 

“Let ‘em look,” she replied brazenly, not batting a single eyelash. 

Kylo began stuttering nonsense, clearly battling with himself. They would be late if they didn’t leave soon and… well, Kylo wasn’t really much for PDA. Rey was really asking him to push his boundaries for sure, but deep down she knew the adrenaline rush would be as irresistible to his more-reserved nature as it was to the thrill-seeker in her.

If only he let loose… just _a little_.

She sighed dejectedly, believing he would deny her yet again. Rey casually licked her lips then, leaving her mouth covered in a most enticing sheen, and his resolution instantaneously faltered. 

“Okay,” he conceded huskily. 

“Really?” Rey yelped. 

“But make it quick, Smalls.” 

_Huh. There may be hope for him yet_ , Rey thought sanguinely. 

“A quickie, eh?” the corners of her mouth stretched wide, triumphant. “Well, you know that’s not really my specialty, babe.” Rey flicked her gaze to the security camera, then quickly at her watch before fixing her eyes back on Kylo. “You know I like to take my time to really blow your—” she paused to giggle, “—mind.” 

“Dinner, Rey,” Kylo reminded urgently. “We’re gonna be late!”

Rey pressed her face against his crotch, breathing his essence in as she rubbed her nose there, nuzzling the length of his stiffening cock. Damn, did he smell good. His scent was a mixture of the cool spices and smoky warmth from his expensive oud wood body wash, mingling with something else that was strong and almost animalistic. Something that was distinctively _Kylo_. 

It was so intoxicating to Rey. So alluring. 

“Okay, Biggie,” Rey acquiesced, lifting her head. She hooked her fingers into the waistband of his designer underwear. “Put the key in the lock.” 

“What?” 

“Don’t worry, Ren,” Rey soothed, tugging the stretchy material down tantalizingly slow. “I promise I’ll get you off before we reach the first floor. Go ahead. Put your key in the lock and press the button.” 

Kylo’s breathing grew ragged, erratic, especially when Rey had completely exposed him, and then proceeded to give the underside of his shaft one languid lick. 

“Th-there’s not that many floors,” Kylo pointed out in between short breaths. Their home wasn’t in one of the numerous high-rises Manhattan was known for. The penthouse occupied the top two floors of a historic seven story cast-iron building. 

“Oh, ye of little faith,” Rey teased. “Hmm… well, I think I smell a bet.”

“Bet?” 

Reaching into her purse, Rey retrieved her own elevator key that Kylo gave to her earlier that day. She thrust it into the lock, turning it. 

“If I get you to come before these doors open,” Rey said, locking her hooded gaze with his, “you will make a sexual fantasy of mine come true.” 

Kylo swore almost inaudibly. “And if you lose?” 

“Then I will make a sexual fantasy of yours come true. Anythingyou want. Nothing is off limits, baby. _Nothing_.” 

His dark brown eyes flashed with excitement, presumably thinking of all the possibilities. 

There was a blur of movement, and Rey barely registered that Kylo had slammed the down button. 

“You’re on!” he exclaimed as the doors closed, the elevator beginning its descent. 

Rey gasped, not having any time to curse him out for starting the challenge before she was ready.

_Motherfu—_ , Rey was unable to finish telling Kylo off in her head, needing to get right down to the matter at hand. Or rather, at hand _and mouth_. 

She stuck her tongue out and licked her palm repeatedly, quickly, until it was slick with her saliva. Rey wrapped her wet hand around his shaft while simultaneously opening her mouth as wide as possible. Capturing both his balls inside her slippery, warm mouth, she started sucking greedily. Kylo hissed as a delicious shudder went through him. With his balls secure inside her hot mouth, Rey pumped her fist from base to tip. 

“Ahh,” Kylo made a low sound in the back of his throat, and the elevator dinged. 

One floor down, five to go. 

An obscene popping sound was heard amidst Kylo’s pleasurable moans and groans as she opened her mouth. Rey feverishly flicked her tongue along the vertical line between his balls, all the while still stroking his shaft with her hand, keeping her eyes trained on his face as best she could. She wanted Kylo to know—to _see_ —how much she was enjoying this, making his toes curl and his handsome features contort with ecstasy. 

Another ding, another floor. 

Rey decided to focus her oral ministrations towards the nerve-packed patch of skin between his balls and anus. She licked there incessantly as her hand continued to move up and down his rod. 

“Oh my fucking God!” Kylo moaned loudly. Rey thought back to the first time she’d done that to him, and how he made her promise—half-joking and half-serious—to take it to her grave the fact that he absolutely _loved_ when she licked him there. “Fuck yeah!” 

She took a brief moment to revel how Kylo was putty in her hands (and mouth), sounding like a basic bitch instead of the formidable tycoon that he was. Despite his vocal encouragement, she turned to his cock, sucking in as much as she could inside the tight ring of her rosy lips. 

His large hands instinctively cradled her head as she bobbed her head up and down over the first third of his length, her hand still working on the rest of his shaft. Her mouth was as soft as her hands, her suction so taut. 

“Oh, Kylo,” Rey coughed after purposely eliciting her sensitive gag reflex to stroke his ego. “You’re ‘o ‘ig, mmm.” She knew it always drove him wild every single time she slightly choked in an attempt to take him all in. 

_Beep!_

Another floor reached. 

Worry grew faintly in the back of her mind, but she pushed it aside, keeping calm as she carried on with her delectable task. 

A tiny moan formed in her throat and she deepened it, humming with genuine gusto. The vibrations shot down his erection, igniting his nerve endings even more. Her free hand remained occupied, rolling his balls between her palm and fingers. She found that sensitive spot just behind them again and gently rubbed there, sending him reeling. 

“Oh, fuck,” Kylo exhaled with pleasure as the elevator chimed again. 

Rey continued to work vigorously, sucking and jerking and licking and humming… and moaning… and groaning… and… God, she was getting so turned on! Her own excitement brewed within, threatening to explode. 

_So close_ , Rey motivated herself, resolute even when apparent defeat was nigh. _He’s so close…_

“R-rey—I,” Kylo mumbled in between huffs and puffs. “Rey, s _—_ ”

_Ding, ding!_

“First floor,” a robotic female spoke, announcing the elevator’s arrival.

“DAMN IT!” 


	2. Winner, Winner, Let's Go to Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my lovelies!
> 
> But first I have to gush about the Royal Wedding. It's tomorrow, whee!!! Will you be watching a modern fairy tale romance come to fruition? Because I sure will be! :D
> 
> Okay, so are you ready to find out who won? Last chance to place your bet...
> 
> You got it? You're sticking to it?? Alrighty then!
> 
> Let's see who claimed victory, shall we? ;)

Kylo moaned out more obscene expletives as bursts of ejeculate shot into his fiancée’s mouth, and down into her empty stomach.

Well, most of it anyway.

The metal doors slid open just as Rey rose to her feet, wiping the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand as Kylo hastily pulled up his underwear and pants.

Rey preened herself, glorifying in the salacious triumph as Kylo finished buckling his belt. He looked quite debonair in his Cifonelli dark cotton long-sleeve polo shirt with fitted silhouette, and matching black classic-fit wool trousers. Rey hummed softly, twirling in her little short-sleeved periwinkle wrap dress, leaning forward to pinch Kylo’s cheek.

“Ah, victory is sweet,” she winked smugly before lightly slapping him, “and _delicious_. Thanks for that amuse-bouche, babe. It was the _perfect_ start to the evening, and to top it all off... you owe me now.”

Kylo was short of breath but managed to somehow give Rey a small chuckle. “Fair enough.”

Rey could tell he was still reeling from his fast and furious orgasm. She was certain it was most likely the quickest he’d ever come since being a concupiscent teenager. She waggled her eyebrows at him before exiting the elevator. She couldn’t help but be proud at her ability to satisfy her man, to know _exactly_ how to rock his world each and every time. She presumed a future wife should be proficient in such matters.

Rey suddenly felt Kylo link his arm through hers, and the pair walked down the private hallway to the lobby.

“So… what’s your fantasy, Rey?” Kylo asked softly into her ear, causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand at attention.

“You’ll find out soon enough,” she promised, her voice low and dripping with raw carnality.

“Mmm,” he rumbled against her skin, producing a hot pulsation deep in her core. “Alright then.”

Her body thrummed with desire, and she quickened her pace, squeezing her thighs together as she walked to help quell her aching need. Her titillating performance left her lusting for more, and Rey yearned for release.

_Soon_ , she told herself. _Soon._

Kylo stopped to speak with the female guard on duty behind the bulletproof glass of a small, but formidable security room. Rey stood beside him when he addressed the dark-skinned sentinel sternly.

“LaSondra?”

“Yes, Mr. Ren?” the stocky, indomitable woman answered.

“I need you to delete that footage,” he ordered, knowing no further elaboration was needed.

“Yes, of course, sir,” the guard nodded curtly with a stoic expression, but Rey could’ve sworn she saw the slightest blush color her umber cheeks.

One corner of Kylo’s mouth stretched upward. “But before you do that, make one copy… for me, please.”

“Certainly, sir,” replied the phlegmatic guard. “I will send it to you shortly, then delete it from our recordings, Mr. Ren.”

Kylo thanked her, and Rey flashed her a grateful smile, which LaSondra acknowledged with a quick dip of her head.

“Our very first sex tape,” Rey sounded amused.

“And hopefully not our last,” Kylo grinned.

“Ooh, Kylo!”

The pair shared a private laugh, strolling down the empty hallway, and exited the historic district landmark. The repugnant stench of decaying meats, rotting vegetables, and a number of other fetid wastes greeted them as soon as they stepped outside onto Greene Street, assaulting their noses.

“Ew!” Rey scrunched her nose in disgust. “I thought Fridays were garbage days.”

A man exited the building next to them, hauling a heavy trash bag. He tossed it unceremoniously atop the large pile of bags already taking up pedestrian space on the sidewalk. Rey tutted, thinking back to when she first visited New York City. She always thought it was strange, and terribly inconvenient, that Manhattan had no alleys.

“It is garbage day,” Kylo answered, gesturing down the street where Rey spotted an incoming garbage truck. “Come on.” He took a few steps towards a sleek white SUV parked on the curb of the cobblestone street.

“Oh, what’s this? A new car?” Rey asked admiringly.

“Yep,” Kylo replied, a secret smile curving his lips. “I’m taking it for a test drive.”

Rey’s eyes scanned the luxurious vehicle, immediately identifying it as a Tesla Model X.

“What happened to the Rolls?”

“I’m giving it the night off,” he answered as the SUV’s Falcon Wing rear doors opened. Rey gawked as they opened upwards before expanding outwards, resembling the wings of a bird of prey.

“Cool!” she exclaimed with her jaw hanging open.

Rey had a sudden urge balloon inside her, wanting to pop open the hood of the electric car, itching to discover its contents. To take it apart. To study and learn its inner mechanisms and processes. Only after she knew any and every single thing there was to know about the eco-friendly automobile would she delight in putting it all back together again.

She broke into a run and climbed into the back seat. “Wow.”

Her fingers ran through the ultra white synthetic leather seats, which were aesthetically pleasing to the eye. It was absolutely stunning set against the darker colors of the minimalist interior.

“So, you like it?” Kylo asked as he took his seat beside Rey.

“Yeah,” she answered without thought, engrossed.

“It is a very nice car, yes?” a heavily accented, gruff voice came from up front.

Rey startled, whipping her head toward the unfamiliar sound.

“Oh, hello,” she said cautiously to the stranger in the driver’s seat. “You’re not Kaplan.”

“I gave him the evening off,” Kylo informed.

“You did? That was… nice of you.”

“I can be nice sometimes, you know.”

“Hmm...” Rey couldn’t help but feel suspicious about all of this. “Yes, I know you can.”

_But why?_

The young, winsome dark-haired man who wasn’t Kylo’s usual driver turned around then, extending out his hand.

“Allow me to introduce myself, miss. My name is Tomás Cruz and it is a… how you say... big pleasure to meet you, yes.”

“Likewise. I’m Rey.” She shook his hand as her expression softened, hazel eyes crinkling with amusement. “Wait, did you say your name was Tomás Cruz? Oh my God, do you know what that means?”

“Eh, no.” Confusion spread across Tomás’s face. “What does it mean, Miss Rey?”

“It means you’re Tom Cruz!” she proclaimed excitedly, giggling.

Both Tomás and Kylo broke out into a fit laughter because her gaiety was simply infectious.

“Yes, I guess that is true, Miss Rey,” Tomás continued to chuckle as he turned back around. Looking into the rearview mirror, he asked, “So, where can Tom Cruz take you tonight?”

“To Scarpetta,” Kylo answered for her, “at the corner of 29th and Madison. And Tomás?”

“Yes, Mr. Ren?”

“Please, hurry. We have reservations and I would really hate to be late.”

“Of course, sir.”

Rey looked on as the charismatic driver swiped and pressed on the expansive 17-inch touchscreen tablet that the car’s dashboard was built around. He used it to close the Falcon Wing doors and access the sophisticated navigation system, entering the address of their destination.

“Neat!” Rey declared under her breath.

“Would you like to hear music, Miss Rey?” Tomás asked, pulling away from the curb.

“Yes, please, Tom Cruz.”

“What would you like to listen to, Miss Rey?”

“Just Rey is fine,” she corrected and Tomás nodded lightly. “Umm. You choose.”

“Okay,” he cleared his throat dramatically, speaking loudly the command, “Play Frank Sinatra.”

At once, the car was filled with the smooth sounds of a lively jazz song with the recognizable voice of a famous crooner, belting out iconic, boastful lyrics that made Rey sway in her seat.

> “ _I want to wake up in a city_
> 
> _That never sleeps_
> 
> _And find I’m a number one_ ”

“Oh, I like this song,” Rey commented approvingly. “It’s very... New York.”

She sighed, content.

There was something seductive, something _magnetic_ , about the largest city in America. Rey had heard it said that Manhattan was called the playground for the rich, probably because the cost of living here was ludicrously high, yet it didn’t necessarily scream opulence with its exteriors. She’d found Empire City to definitely be _rough_ around the edges.

In fact, it could almost be described as somewhat derelict. No wonder New York was in a state of constant reconstruction and renewal, hardly being able to keep up with itself. The city was ever-changing, keeping its residents and visitors alike on their toes with its unpredictability. But Rey discovered in her few visits that, in its heart and soul, New York was worth its weight in gold.

Perhaps even more.

The people that lived here knew that and were able to look past its uncomely parts, seeing the beauty within. The song continued playing in the background.

> “ _I’m gonna make a brand new start of it_
> 
> _In old New York_ ”

Kylo was born and raised in this concrete jungle and had made a name for himself here, where many try and fail miserably. When she thought on it more, she could see similarities between the city and Kylo, and suddenly it made sense in her mind.

Both were fast-paced, exciting, volatile at times, but also incredibly sexy. New York and Kylo both pushed her, challenging her while making her believe that anything was possible.

This city was where she belonged.

The dirty streets, they made Rey feel new.

The bright city lights, they moved her, emboldening her in ways she never dreamt possible.

Maybe that was why Rey felt at home in the Big Apple, besides it being her significant other’s hometown and place of residence.

Despite their faults, Rey loved them both with every fiber of her being. She knew it had to be true because despite everything, she wouldn’t change a single thing about either the city or the man.

New York was _home_ , just like Kylo was.

It all boiled down to two simple facts: she loved Kylo Ren and she loved New York. 

> “ _And if I can make it there_
> 
> _I’m gonna make it anywhere_
> 
> _It’s up to you_
> 
> _New York, New York_ ”

“It’s a good song,” Kylo concurred, resting a hand on Rey’s knee.

She shot a glance at him, going to place her hand on top of his when her cell phone buzzed to life, alerting an incoming call. Rey scrambled to answer it, fishing it out of her modest, non-designer purse. Upon seeing who the caller was, she quickly pressed the green button, accepting the FaceTime call.

“Rey!”

The face of her old roommate and best friend, Jessika Pava, appeared on screen. Disapproval furrowed her perfectly arched brow and thinned her lips. She tutted clamorously, “You were supposed to call me the second you landed! Or at least text! I’ve been worried _sick_!”

“Jess, I’m so sorry!” Rey clapped a hand to her forehead. “I completely forgot because I got caught up in the moment and—”

“In the moment?” Jess repeated and Rey saw her eyes bulge as she zeroed in on her ring finger. “Holy shit. Is that… what I think it is?”

“Oh, this?” said Rey indifferently, even though she was beaming. “Well, uh, you’re the first to hear the news... I’m engaged!”

Jessika shrieked so shrilly that it startled Tom Cruz, and he jumped in his seat.

“Fuck me sideways! The Prince asked you to marry him?” That was Jess’s nickname for Kylo—the Prince. It always made Rey chuckle and even Kylo had grown to like it. “I can’t breathe, Rey! Holy shit. I think, I think I’m going to pass out.”

“No, don’t pass out on me! You’re 800 miles away from me now so I can’t catch you,” Rey joked with her breathless friend. “Breathe, Jess. Just breathe.”

“Okay, okay. I’m breathing. I’m breathing,” Jess took a few deep breaths before she resumed speaking. “Oh God! Congratulations, Rey! I am so fucking happy for you. I’m not gonna cry right now because I have an ugly crying face, but I will as soon as I hang up. I wish I could hug you!”

“I can hug her for you,” Kylo chimed in.

Rey smiled at her fiancé, tilting her phone a bit so Jess could see him.

“It’s the Prince!” Jess waved enthusiastically at him. “Congratulations, Kylo! You’re one lucky guy, you know.”

“Hi, Jessika,” Kylo laughed softly, nodding in agreement. “I know, I’m _very_ lucky.”

“We both are,” Rey corrected, placing her hand on top of his to thread their fingers together.

“Aww, you two are so cute,” Jess cooed. “You’re gonna make me sick. It’s too beautiful. Too beautiful. Especially because of all the shit you guys had to go through this past year.”

“Yeah, that wasn’t fun,” Rey’s face fell slightly, but she quickly shook off the melancholy. “But we are gonna have some fun now. We’re going out to dinner to celebrate.”

“Oh! Okay, I’ll let you guys be,” Jess hastened. “Enjoy your dinner and Rey, I’ll call you later so you can tell me how it all went down.”

“Abso-fucking-lutely, Jess,” Rey tittered. “No detail will be left untold.”

“Excellent,” Jessika winked. “Bye, you two.”

Kylo waved farewell, but Rey had the sudden urge to ask her friend a question before she ended their FaceTime.

“Jess, wait!”

“Yeah?”

“Will you… would you like to be my maid of honor?”

Jess gasped audibly as her hand clutched her chest. Her face became blotchy, struggling to hold back tears. Words escaped her, but she was able to nod her reply.

“Thanks, Jess,” Rey said, blowing her a kiss as her eyes dampened. “I’ll let you cry in peace now.”

“Thank you,” Jess mouthed, her bottom lip quivering something fierce. “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Rey smiled before ending their call so that her maid of honor could cry without inhibition. Rey wished she could do the same.

“I have to call Finn,” she told Kylo as she speedily dialed her other best friend’s number in order to stop herself from bawling. Thankfully, Finn immediately accepted her FaceTime request.

“Peanut!” Finn’s warm and friendly face popped up on Rey’s screen. “Chicago already misses you, but damn, you couldn’t even last a few hours without me. Miss me that much, eh?”

“Oh, God!” Rey rolled her eyes at him.

“Oh, God!” Finn mimicked her tone and gesture exactly. His comedic relief was precisely what she needed in that moment.

“Stop it, peanut!”

“Stop it, peanut!” Finn had done such a good impression of Rey that it even made Kylo chuckle off-screen.

“I’m serious,” Rey laughed, betraying her own words. “I called to tell you something important.”

“Ah. Alright, fam,” Finn promptly ceased imitating his best friend, straightening himself. “Lay it on me.”

Rey brought her hand to her face, flashing Finn her extravagant diamond ring. “I’m engaged!”

“Oh, shit!” Finn pumped his fist. “That rock is _insane_. Congratulations! Fuck yeah, peanut! I knew it was only a matter of time. That dude’s crazy about you. Well, he’s crazy in general, but you know what I mean.”

“ _Ahem_ ,” Kylo coughed loud enough for Finn to hear.

“Shit, he’s right next to you, isn’t he?”

“Yes, he is,” Rey snickered mischievously, turning her phone to the side so Finn could see Kylo.

“Hello, Finn,” Kylo greeted flatly.

“Bro, lighten up! Where’s your sense of humor?” Finn teased lightly. “I was only kidding. Sort of.”

“Ha ha,” Kylo laughed humorlessly.

“Stop it, you two,” Rey admonished both of them before addressing Finn once more. “We’re on our way to dinner to celebrate, but I wanted to share the news with you and…” She hesitated.

“And what, peanut?”

“I wanted to ask you a question.”

“Sure, Rey. Shoot.”

She inhaled deeply. “Would you like to be my bridesmaid?”

“Rey,” Finn’s expression sobered and his voice trembled, raising an octave as he continued, “it would be an absolute honor to stand in your wedding.”

“Oh, Finn…” Rey started to get teary-eyed again, sniffling.

“But peanut,” Finn held up his hand, “please, _please_ , do not make me wear no dress.”

Rey’s tearful gaze turned gleeful and she erupted into laughter, snorting through her nose. “Are you sure you don't want to wear a dress, Finny? I think you would totally slay.”

“Oh yeah, I’d slay everyone’s _eyeballs_ for subjecting them to such a horror,” Finn countered, hissing playfully. “But in all seriousness, peanut, I would love to be your bridesman.”

“So that’s the technical term for it,” Rey rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

“Yeah, girl. Pshh! I ain’t no _maid_ ,” he chucked boisterously. “I’m a _man_ . A _manly_ man, too. Grr!”

“Are you sure about that?” Rey jested in a deep voice, imitating their favorite John Cena meme.

“Oh, hell naw,” Finn scoffed, shaking his head in mock dismissal. “Nope! Uh-uh. I can’t start with the memes, Rey. If I do, I’ll never stop so… I’m just gonna let you go now.” He waved his hand effeminately. “ _Bye, Felicia!_ ” And the screen went black as he ended their FaceTime session.

“What a silly dork,” Rey tittered, putting her phone away.

“He is a dork,” Kylo stated, lifting Rey’s hand to his mouth to kiss.

“And you’re a punk bitch,” Rey said blithely, kissing his hand before returning it to her knee. “Neither of you are perfect, but I still love you both.”

“You love me _more_ , though, right?”

“And you’re also an idiot,” Rey rolled her eyes again. “Yes, I love you more. It’s not him I’m marrying, dummy. It’s you,” she booped his large nose for further emphasis. “ _You’re_ gonna be my husband, not him. Finn is my best friend. I love him in a different way. He’s the brother I never had. I’ve told you this countless times, Kylo. Just like I told you several times that the subway is a way better mode of transportation.” She looked out the window, gazing upon the horrendous bumper-to-bumper traffic. “We totally would’ve been there by now if we’d hopped on the 6,” Rey stated, letting go of his hand to cross her arms in annoyance. “No offense, Tom Cruz.”

“None taken, Rey,” the affable driver replied with a shrug of his shoulders. “I agree. The subway is much faster, yes.”

“Well, that’s probably true, but it’s dangerous and—” Kylo began his rebuttal, making Rey roll her eyes even further into her head. She knew he just _had_ to remark on his aversion for public transportation. “—if we’d taken the subway, then Tomás here would be out of a job.”

“Oh, yes. That is true as well, Mr. Ren,” Tomás agreed before Rey could respond.

“What?” she narrowed her eyes at Kylo. “What are you guys talking about?”

“He’ll have to go back to Ubering,” said Kylo.

“Why?” Rey asked curiously, but Kylo didn’t get the chance to elaborate because Tomás started hyperventilating.

“Oh no, please!” the driver panicked. “Not that. No Uber. That was terrible! Please, no, Rey. Think of my children.”

Rey gasped. Children?

“I didn’t know you had children, Tom Cruz,” Rey remarked, feeling guilty for some unknown reason.

“Yeah, I didn’t either,” Kylo pursed his lips.

“Well… I do not have children _yet_ , but… maybe someday.”

Kylo exhaled, sounding irritated. “Tomás?”

“Yes, sir?  
  
“Please, shut up.”

“Okay, sir,” the anxious driver assented. “Just please do not make me go back to Uber. Please.”

“Oh, you think you’re slick, Ren,” Rey hissed, seething. “I know what you’re trying to do.”

“Do what?” Kylo feigned innocence.

“Don’t fucking play dumb with me,” Rey chastised. “You know what you’re trying to do! This car, a new driver. They’re for me, aren’t they? You’re guilt-tripping me into not using the subway to get around the city. Kylo, we already talked about this!”

“I’m just saying... think about it, Rey. Tomás is available and more than happy to take you anywhere you need to go, anytime. Right, Tomás?”

“Yes, yes!” Tom Cruz enthused. “Of course, sir. It would be my pleasure. I would love to drive Rey wherever and whenever she needs me to, yes. ”

“See?” Kylo tried to bend Rey’s resolve.

“Ugh!” Rey groaned loudly as the car slowed to a stop on the corner of 29th and Madison Avenue. Her hands scrambled to find a handle. “How do you open this door?!” She needed to get out.

Now.

“Allow me, Rey,” the driver offered while pressing a button on the touchscreen display. The rear doors opened upwards slowly, testing Rey’s already thin-as-ice patience. As soon as she was able to, Rey bolted out of the car, placing much needed distance between her and her pigheaded fiancé.

“Rey, wait!” Kylo called after her. “Rey!”

“I believe she is… how you say… pissed on,” Tom Cruz pointed out the obvious. Sort of.

“Tomás?”

“Yes, Mr. Ren?”

“Shut up.”

“Certainly, sir."

“Rey!” Kylo shouted, clambering out of the car. “Rey!”

She never once looked back, fuming as she walked—no, _ran_ —away from Kylo.

“Rey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there these two go again with the fighting, LOL.
> 
> Whose side are you on? Rey or Kylo? 
> 
> Is Rey overreacting? Or is Kylo overprotecting? :P
> 
> Please let me know your any of your thoughts, readers!
> 
> I LOVE hearing from you and it helps feed the writer within. So if you want more, lemme hear from ya ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


	3. I Wanna Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underlined words are links to see stuff ;)

Rey ignored his calls after her, storming into The James New York-Nomad hotel, where the restaurant was located inside. She knew her way around the building since she’d been there twice before. She recalled mentioning to Kylo how much she loved a certain dish there and couldn’t wait until she could eat it again. It was thoughtful of him to bring her to celebrate her graduation—and also their engagement—here. She also knew deep down that it was considerate of him to get her a car and driver... but that wasn’t what they had agreed on! He went behind her back and did what he wanted to, anyway.

Did she have no say?

Did her opinion mean nothing to him?

She sighed, thinking it was petty to get riled up on such a celebratory night as this. Her anger dissipated with each step she took through the soothing and calming interior of the chic hotel.

“Rey!” Kylo had reached her side and slowed his long strides to match her pace. “I—”

“I’d rather not do this right now,” she interjected, halting her steps to turn sideways and stare up at him.

“Yeah, me too,” Kylo responded flatly, mirroring her motions.

“Let’s talk about it later, then.” Her arm linked through his. “I just want to have a good time with you tonight. It’s been weeks since we’ve seen each other. We actually made it to our end date... now we get to _finally_ be together. And we’re engaged! I don’t want to fight. Let’s just… let’s just enjoy this evening, okay?”

“Yeah,” Kylo agreed softly as he relaxed his frame. “That’s exactly what I want, too.”

“Great.” Rey rested her head on his shoulder as they resumed their steps, side-by-side. “I’m glad you brought me here. I’ve been craving this pasta for months!”

“I figured,” Kylo chuckled, kissing the top of Rey’s head.

“Good evening. Welcome to Scarpetta,” an attractive blonde greeted when they reached the hostess stand. “Do you have a reservation?”

“Yes, it’s under Ren,” Kylo replied sternly. “Party of two.”

“Oh! Mr. Ren, yes,” the hostess fumbled when she saw the letters VIP written next to his name. “My apologies, sir. Yes, party of two. We have been expecting you. Please, right this way.”  

The couple followed the young blonde inside the upscale modern Italian eatery, which was known for having a celebrity clientele. Rey remembered spotting Will Ferrell with his wife the first time she dined there. 

“Still getting starstruck, Rey?” Kylo had teased. 

“ _Yes!_ ” Rey had whispered back, squealing lightly.

She supposed she should get used to rubbing elbows with the rich and famous, especially since this was to be her world now, too. The world of the upper class, the elite, the powerful, and the prominent. Rey was walking hand-in-hand into this new world—his world—and she was determined to make it her own as well. She was, after all, adaptable. Yes, Rey would do anything she needed to as long as she got to be with the love of her life.

As long as she never had to be alone again.

Because that was all that mattered. 

_He_ was all that mattered.

“Would you like to order now?” the sharply dressed waiter announced once Kylo and Rey had settled into their private booth. “Or do you need some more time?”

“No, we’re ready,” Kylo replied as Rey inhaled the restaurant’s famed—and indulgent—bread basket.

Rey nodded in agreement, swallowing the last bite of tasty stromboli that had layers of smoked mozzarella, salami, basil, and cherry tomatoes. The flavors melded deliciously together, blowing her taste buds away. It was especially mouthwatering when she dipped pieces of the carby goodness in one of the three condiments the bread was served with. The butter mascarpone was hands-down her favorite, although the eggplant caponata and citrus-herb infused extra virgin olive oil were not far behind.

“Excellent! What can I get for you?” the waiter asked.

“I’ll have the black tagliolini and she’ll have the spaghetti,” Kylo ordered.

“ _Two_ orders of the spaghetti, please,” Rey corrected hastily. 

“Ah, yes, our most popular dish and with good reason,” the waiter commiserated. “I agree that one order just isn’t enough, miss. I’ll get this to the kitchen right away. Is there anything else I can get you? Another bottle of Caparzo wine, perhaps?”

“No, we’re still working on this one,” Kylo said, swirling his glass of red wine, releasing the aromas of black cherry, exotic spice, and licorice.

“But if we could get another bread basket,” Rey interposed with a toothy smile, “that would be fantastic!”

“Certainly, miss,” the waiter acquiesced before leaving. 

“Thank you!”

Rey’s eyes fell back on Kylo, who was staring intently at her.

“What? Do I have something stuck in my teeth?”

“No,” Kylo laughed. “You’re just… beautiful. A vision of perfection.”

“Aww,” Rey cooed, her heart melting. “Stop, you’re gonna make me cry. This is—” Rey smoothed out the skirt of her [light blue wrap dress](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157695761@N07/41546655712/in/dateposted-public/), tugging at its flirty hem above her knees, “—incredible, almost unbelievable. Graduating, moving to New York to finally be with you, and then getting proposed to, all in one day.”

“Are you feeling overwhelmed?” Kylo asked with concern, extending his hand across the table.

“It’s fucking surreal, like I’m in a dream,” Rey placed her left hand in his, and his hand closed around hers. She was acutely aware of how his large hand engulfed hers. It grounded her, making her feel safe. “But I know I’m not. So, no, not overwhelmed… more like overjoyed. I’m so… fortunate. Lucky. It’s all too good to be true.” 

“ _You’re_ too good to be true, Rey,” Kylo caressed her with his thumb. “If anyone’s lucky here, it’s me.”

_Shit, there he goes again,_ Rey wiped at a small tear, smiling brightly as she held his pretty eyes with hers. _Being romantic as fuck._  

“I can’t argue with you there. What are the odds that you’d guess my ring size?” She flicked her gaze to her dazzling diamond ring. “I mean, it fits perfectly!”

“Oh, that wasn’t luck.”

Her face scrunched questioningly. 

“I measured your finger when you were sleeping,” Kylo told her.

“You measured my finger?” 

“You’re a heavy sleeper.”

Rey stared back at Kylo without blinking.

“Oh, God!” she burst into a fit of giggles so infectious that Kylo couldn’t help but join in her mirth.

* * *

“Oh, God,” Rey groaned in defeat. “I think I overdid it with the bread.” She twirled another forkful of perfectly al dente pasta, shoveling into her mouth.

“Well, don’t eat anymore if you’re full, Rey.”

“And let the best pasta I’ve ever had in my life go to waste? No way!” Rey shook her head fervently, thinking such an act would be insulting, sacrilegious even. [The dish](http://ostimusic.com/images/blogpic/IMG_7582.jpg) was simple in its preparation and presentation, but executed beautifully and brilliantly.

“You could always take the rest home,” Kylo suggested. 

“Yeah, I’m gonna take it home alright… in my belly.” She spun another forkful of house-made spaghetti in tomato sauce that ruined all other pastas for her forever, slurping it into her mouth. She chewed, intent, savoring the saltiness of the Parmigiano-Reggiano cheese, the freshness of the aromatic basil, and the sweetness from the Roma tomatoes. “Mmm! No, I can do this. I can do this.”

“Alright, then,” Kylo leaned back in his seat. “You can do this.” 

Rey simpered in between bites, reflecting on how nice it was to always have Kylo’s support, even if it was in something as silly as this. 

“Done.”

Her fork made a clink as she dropped it onto the empty plate.

“I never doubted you for one second,” Kylo confessed, his tone both serious and lighthearted.

“Thanks for believing in me, babe.”

“Can I take these plates from you?” the waiter asked upon arrival.

“Yes,” Kylo replied.

“Thank you, sir.” The waiter grabbed their empty plates. “Is there any interest in dessert tonight?”

“Oh, _yes_ ,” Rey answered throatily, biting her lip as she flitted her eyes from the waiter to Kylo, who quickly caught on to the suggestive lilt in her voice.  

“Perfect,” the waiter stated, oblivious to the sudden change in the air, now thick with tension, between the pair before him. “I shall return with the dessert menu momentarily.”

“You’re not… too full?” Kylo queried once the waiter left.

“There’s always room for dessert.”

The tension in the air grew denser and Kylo began to feel warm, his collar seeming too tight. He tugged at it.

The waiter returned quickly, handing them both menus. “Might I suggest the Twice Baked Lemon Cake? It is absolutely sublime. But please, take your time looking over the options. I’ll be back shortly.”

“Thank you,” Rey called after the departing waiter.

“So…” Kylo cleared his throat. “What are you craving?”

“Something a bit more sublime…” Rey lowered her voice to barely a whisper. “ _You_.”

“Uh, umm,” Kylo gulped loudly. “Then we should leave.”

“No, I don’t wanna leave. I wanna go. _Now_.”  

Kylo tilted his head, lifting an eyebrow. 

“Remember that fantasy you owe me?”

“Ye-e-e-s,” he drawled nervously.

Rey moved her hands under the table and shimmied in her seat, sliding her panties inconspicuously down her lengthy legs.

This was her chance.

She wasn’t going to let this golden opportunity slip away.

Crumpling her underwear in her hand underneath the table, she rose from her seat and went to stand beside Kylo, bending to whisper in his ear.

“I want you to fuck me senseless in public,” Rey placed her lacy underwear in his hand. “That’s my fantasy, babe, and I want you to make it come true. Right now. In the bathroom. Meet me there.”

Rey didn’t wait for a reply, scurrying to the ladies’ restroom, her steps light and urgent. She didn’t look back, hoping against hope that he would finally give in. He had to! He just had to. She won the bet fair and square, and it was time to pay up. 

Rey had tried convincing Kylo to engage in exhibitionism countless times before. Twice already in that same day, but he was relentless in his negation. 

Except for that bit of display in the elevator...

There was hope for him yet and now that he’d dipped his toe in unexplored waters, getting a taste, Rey knew he would want more of it. The danger of possibly getting caught in the act, it was thrilling and electrifying. It added a rich layer of excitement that made one come even harder. She wished Kylo would give in and share that experience with her.

The hope she was clinging desperately onto almost extinguished when she pushed open the door to the bathroom. Two women were in front of the mirror, preening and taking selfies.

_Shit._

While _Rey_ had no problem getting it on in front of an audience, she didn’t think _Kylo_ would be as keen. At least not yet. He needed to be eased into this... so a little bit of privacy was essential. She needed to get rid of these two.  

Now.

“You guys, I think I saw Jay-Z out there!” Rey exclaimed.

The shorter of the two women gasped. 

“Is Beyoncé with him?” the taller woman asked excitedly.

“I’m not sure… maybe? You guys should go check and see!”

The women looked at one another, squealing before running out of the bathroom.

“Well, that solves that,” Rey murmured, going over to check the stalls for occupancy. They were empty. “Great! Now all I need is—”

There was a soft, hesitant knock at the door.

“Kylo!” Rey made a high-pitched sound as excitement started building deep inside her, and she dashed towards the door. It _had_ to be him. Who else would be knocking to go into a public restroom?

She creaked open the door. “Hey there, handsome.”

“Hi, beautiful,” Kylo replied shyly. Lowering his voice, he asked, “Is it safe to come in?” 

“Mm-hmm,” she smiled naughtily, opening the door wider. Kylo shot a glance over his shoulder before he quickly slipped into the lavish lavatory.

“Fuck, there’s no lock,” Kylo told her.

“That’s okay! That’s what makes this more _exciting_. The absolute rush you get from wondering, will someone come in? Will we get caught? The adrenaline is exhilarating, intense. I’ve been wanting to share that with you for the longest time.”

He coughed apprehensively. “I know you’ve been wanting to do this, but I’m still not su—”

“Daddy, just don’t.” 

Rey saw his breath hitch. She knew it drove Kylo wild when she called him that. She didn’t say it often, though, choosing to use it sparingly... and wisely.

“Don’t hesitate.” She pushed him further inside the bathroom, pressing her small body against his, trapping him against a sink. “Don’t think. Just do.”

Her left hand skimmed down his body while her right hand went to caress his ear, her slender fingers playfully tugging on his earlobe. Her left hand reached his hardening cock, and her thighs tightened in response.

“Do me,” she pleaded, kissing his parted lips softly before adding, “ _daddy_.”

He gave an almost animalistic growl, as if he wanted to breathe out all of his reluctance with one big puff of air. It seemed to Rey like he did accomplish just that. There was no longer a single drop of reticence within him with the way he grabbed her and began kissing her with feral ferocity, his caresses and nibbles wild, frenzied and wet. 

Oh, so wet.

The need within Kylo was strong, and Rey’s own desire matched its intensity.

But she centered herself and reined in her passion, pulling back from Kylo’s ardent bombardment to slow things down.

“So eager, _daddy_ ,” Rey teased.

“I want you _now_.” Kylo released another ravenous growl. “It’s been so long…”

“I know,” she commiserated, giving him little pecks all over his face. He tried desperately to meet her lips, but Rey kept evading him. “But remember, the more gradual the build,” she outlined Kylo’s luscious mouth with the tip of her tongue, “the bigger the bang.” 

He moaned, both out of desperation and pleasure, as she continued to slowly increase his arousal, purposely missing his thirsty lips, kissing him everywhere else.

“Ple—” he began to beg, but Rey pressed her mouth hard against his, her lips open, panting, wanting to devour him whole. 

She kept on teasing him, gently sucking and nibbling on his lower lip, swirling her tongue around his, and switching up the intensity of their lip-locks with unpredictability. 

Rey started to unbutton his shirt, moving to suckle his tender neck with the goal of marking him, adorning his creamy skin with love bruises.

_Mine. All mine._  

Kylo also shifted to claim the sensitive flesh of her neck with his eager mouth, the pressure of their kisses intensifying their climb to the peak of pleasure. As their lips continued to consume one another, Kylo ran his large hands down Rey’s back, and he hitched up her dress until it was around her hips. Her lower half was completely exposed since Kylo had her panties safely tucked away in his pocket.

He fondled her bare cheeks, and she hummed her delight as a shiver coursed through her.

“Chilly, dear?” Kylo asked, taking out her panties from his pocket. “Want these back?”

“Yes, I want them back,” Rey snatched them from his grasp, “but not for me.” Before Kylo could process what she said, she went to undo his belt and pants. His erection sprung free when she pushed his boxers down. “For you.”

Rey wrapped them around his balls and turgid member with meticulous precision. She knew the silky, smooth fabric would feel heavenly, rubbing him. He let out a moaned gasp as Rey resumed to ravage him with nibbles, bites, and touches.

She was so hungry for him. She couldn’t get enough. She wanted more. Needed more. But she wanted to keep building the tension further.

Kylo emitted a sibilant sound when she placed the skin of his shoulder between her teeth and pulled lightly. When she turned her attention back to his mouth, she delved her tongue inside to sweep it back and forth along the roof of his mouth, mimicking the motion of her hand on his shaft. 

“Oh, shit, yes,” he somehow muttered through the fog of sensations.

He shook his head, coming to the realization he wasn’t giving her as much attention. His fingers fumbled, but finally managed to find her throbbing clit. Rey let out a shuddering gasp as he rubbed, flicked, and twirled her swollen nub.  

“Fuck,” Rey whimpered in between kisses. “Yes, there. More.”

She was so wet, warm and ready.

“More?” Kylo roused when his lips were momentarily free. “Like this?” 

The pad of his thumb massaged her clit as he eased two fingers into her while kissing her. He deepened their kiss, the further he went inside her. 

“Ah, yes, oh yes,” she keened, bucking her hips. “More, more!”

Kylo used his left hand to slowly pull the sash belt that kept her dress together, moving his mouth to nuzzle her neck again. The dress came undone and he opened it up further to reveal her naked body. She had chosen not to wear a bra with this dress, and they were both pleased with that decision, allowing Kylo easier access.

He pushed off against the sink, forcing Rey to move along with him. She walked backwards with his long strides, locking eyes as he led her over to the largest stall, his fingers still inside her, working their ministrations. She was tight around him, and she practically wailed when his fingers unexpectedly left her, leaving an aching emptiness. Before Rey could grouse, he suddenly lifted her, and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, crossing her ankles. She was sure that she’d left a sodden spot somewhere on his shirt.

He quickly locked the door behind him before pushing her back against the wall of the bathroom stall. Her head was higher than his and she placed his face in hands. She was breathing hard. 

“You said you wanted more?” Kylo questioned gruffly. 

“Yes!”

“What was all that talk about…” he planted soft kisses on the skin around her pert nipples as a finger went to tease her sopping entrance, “... building? Something about… a bigger bang?”

“I-I think we’ve built up enough!” Rey gritted through her clench teeth, frustration apparent.

“Well, I think we could still build it up some more,” the growling, commanding tone of his voice made Rey quiver in all the right places. She didn’t know how it happened, but it was clear that Kylo had somehow gained control, and Rey was far from upset over the turn of events. In fact, she was downright inflamed as electricity buzzed inside her, sizzling deliciously.

“Please,” Rey begged in a whisper as he kept tracing her folds lightly with this fingertips. “Please.”

“Please _what_?” Kylo muttered against her skin, still kissing her chest, deliberately avoiding her nipples.

“Fuck me with your fingers, _daddy_!” she practically wailed, forgetting she was in a public place. She knew that would get Kylo to do her bidding, and she moaned when two long, hefty fingers entered her again. She clenched around him, skin flushing as she fisted his hair.

His movements were slow at first, sliding in and out of her, but then Rey felt him picking up momentum, his thumb still circling her clit. “Uh, yes… yes!” Heat blazed in her core, and she was drawing nearer to that exquisite precipice. 

“Bite me,” she commanded pleadingly when Kylo’s lips brushed across her taut nipple.

Kylo obliged, catching her nipple between his teeth, slowly squeezing it. Rey tossed her head back, her right hand flying to grip the top edge of the stall wall as Kylo continued working all the right spots.  

Rey was on the edge of the proverbial cliff, her muscles tensing as her body craved release. 

“I’m close!” Rey made a guttural noise, closing her eyes shut. “Keep… going!”

Kylo did the opposite of what was requested, stopping all motions abruptly and sliding his digits out of her. 

“What the fuck!” Rey screamed with frustration. 

Vaguely, she wondered if the other diners could hear them, but decided she didn’t really care if they could. So she remained just as vocal, probably even more, when Kylo plunged into her, his tumescent shaft so big and so _hot_. Her panties were now only around his balls. He thrust savagely, but not unpleasantly, and every last inch of him was lodged deep inside her. Rey clung to him and the stall, clawing the nails of her left hand into his shoulder.

“Jesus Christ!” she screeched, moving her fingers to knot them in his luxurious mane as he pumped in and out of her with deep, long strokes. 

His right hand cupped her left breast, trapping her nipple in between his dampened index and middle fingers. Kylo squeezed his fingers together, raising her nipple slightly. He teased the tip of it with his tongue, tasting her arousal from his moistened digits with each lick as he mercilessly pounded into her over and over again.

_This feels so good!_ her mind cried as she rode him with all her might, shoving her hips down hard to meet his every single thrust as the sound of skin slapping against skin syncopated with their gasps and moans, creating a lyrically erotic melody.  _So... good!_

“Oh, my God!” a strange and intrusive voice broke through the sounds of their lovemaking. Too ensnared in their lustful preoccupation, they failed to hear when someone had entered the restroom. “Is someone fucking in here?”

Kylo and Rey both responded by moaning lewdly and even louder than before.

“Gross!” the unseen woman shrieked. “This is a _family_ restaurant! I’m—I’m calling the manager!”

They guffawed, the raucous sounds blending harmoniously with their groans of pleasure. The indecent couple presumed the offended intruder had left, not hearing her shrill voice complain any further.

“Looks like…” Kylo grunted, his movements unremitting, relentless, as he thrust harder into his fiancée’s taut body, “...we’re in trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh! Someone's come along to burst their bubble :P 
> 
> Okay, a few things first. 
> 
> 1) Yes, Scarpetta is a real restaurant and I very highly recommend you make a stop there if you ever find yourself in Manhattan. Their spaghetti is AH-MAY-ZING. I dream of this pasta, people. It is so simple, yet executed so freaking WELL. And that bread basket?! Oh man. Mmm! And hey, you might even spot a celebrity when dining ;) 
> 
> 2) This chapter was inspired by the Princess of Pop herself, Britney Spears, and her song "I Wanna Go" (Listen to it if you haven't already :P). 
> 
> 3) Exhibitionism *giggles naughtily* Any thoughts on the subject? 
> 
> 4) Yes, I know I'm mean for leaving this chapter off like that, haha!
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments if you like what you've read so far! These keep me going, so thanks for leaving them when you do <3
> 
> Oh! And don't forget to hit that SUBSCRIBE button on top so you don't miss any updates when I post ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	4. Trouble

“Trouble? _Ahh_ , _fuck,_ ” Rey sucked in a sharp breath, eyes still shut, as pleasure shot through her body.

Kylo had quickened his pace, every single upward thrust fast and hard. Her body moved in time with his piercing lunges, grinding passionately. Neither held back, their urgency blatantly apparent, and Rey encouraged her betrothed further.

“Harder,” the command spilled from her lips on a groan.

The love of her life complied and _ooh_!

She was so close.

So very close to coming undone, her climax bubbling to the surface.

She felt Kylo’s cock swell even bigger with each feral thrust, long and fevered, nearing his release, too. He was relentless, fueled by his unquenchable thirst, _their_ insatiable hunger.

“God, you’re so beautiful, Rey,” he grunted loudly. “So… beautiful… _my_ … beautiful Rey.”

Rey grinned between gasps of ecstasy.

“Yes,” she moaned. “Yours.” 

“Mine.”

Her eyes flew open then, a brilliant hazel glare immediately finding rich brown orbs.

“I’m all yours, Kylo. Now… and always.”

Rey held Kylo’s gaze, matching his intensity, and those pretty eyes, they were her undoing. She caught his lips once more, deepening the kiss with her lashing tongue, claiming every inch of his mouth in the exact moment Rey was pushed over the edge. She erupted, gasping as she involuntarily tightened around his cock. Her muscles spasmed deliciously, convulsing with quick, rhythmic movements. A flood of pleasure drowned her, inundating every single cell in her body. Her orgasm was amplified further as she continued to kiss Kylo passionately all through it, riding out the seismic wave, milking every last drop.

Shortly thereafter, she heard her lover’s strangled cry of pleasure as he spilled inside her.

“You came just in time, Ren,” Rey mumbled against his lips, grinning mischievously. “We didn’t get caught.”

“Right,” Kylo agreed breathlessly. “Let’s keep it that way. We should go.”

Adrenaline gave the spent couple a surge of energy then. Kylo quickly removed Rey’s panties and handed them back to her. She uncrossed her ankles, and Kylo helped her get back on her feet. Rey slipped her underwear back on in a flash, and tied her wrap dress back around her. Kylo also made himself presentable, fixing his clothes and hair.

“You go out first,” Rey instructed. “It’ll be obvious if we both go out together.” She slapped his backside, playfully, but hard. “Git!”

“ _Ow_.”

Kylo grinned playfully back, but didn’t hesitate to obey, chuckling as he opened the stall door. He sprinted towards the exit, pausing briefly at the door to look over his shoulder and wink at Rey, who’d come out of the stall. He mouthed, “That was fun!”   

She laughed, then made a gesture with her hand, urging him to leave.

He blew her a kiss before cracking the door open, checking to confirm that the coast was clear. He exhaled in relief when he saw no one, and exited the restroom as discreetly as possible, returning to their table.

Rey stood in front of the mirror, tidying herself up a little more. She smiled widely at her reflection, satisfied. Her fantasy had finally become a reality. And not only did she thoroughly enjoy herself, but Kylo did, as well.

She’d had hope for Kylo and in the end, he came through.

_Oh, he came alright_ , Rey joked to herself.

Giggling, she shook her head and walked with a slight limp out of the bathroom. She tried really hard to hide how sore, out of breath, trembling and weak she was, but failed miserably.

“Oof!” she grunted when a tall man wearing a dark, long coat and loose-fitting clothes bumped into her on her way back to her table.

_Where the heck did he even come from?_ Rey asked silently as she regained her bearings.

“P-p-pardon me, miss,” the man stuttered his excuse in a devil-may-care tone. “D-d-didn’t see you there.”

Rey narrowed her eyes, tilting her head. The mysterious man’s face was arresting, and not necessarily in a good or bad way. His countenance was street-worn and hard edged, both familiar and strange. “I’m sorry. I didn’t see you, either.”

The man with disparate features shrugged indifferently before turning on his heel, walking away without another word.

“Weird,” Rey muttered to herself, thinking how it was also strange that the man donned a trench coat when it was summer. Shaking the bizarre vibes of the encounter off, Rey continued her unsteady steps.

When she arrived back at the table, she nearly collapsed into her seat, her legs as wobbly as a newborn calf’s.  

“You okay there, Smalls?” her smart-aleck fiancé quipped.

“Oh, I am _more_ than okay, Biggie,” she grinned back at him. “My fantasy just came true—thanks to you—and now I’m in the mood to party hard.” The adrenaline had left her system now, and even though she was tired, she wasn’t necessarily exhausted. “I wanna get turnt up!”

“Turnt up?” Kylo repeated, baffled.

“You know… get lit?”

“Lit?”

Rey huffed, blowing a raspberry in slight frustration. “Wasted, Kylo. I wanna get wasted.”

“Oh, now _that_ I understood,” Kylo said, lifting to wave his hand, nabbing the waiter’s attention. “I know the perfect place to go do that.”

“Great,” Rey sighed, blissed out in her post-coital afterglow. “Let’s go.”

* * *

Traffic had died down some, so they arrived at their destination–21 West 9th Street–in less than ten minutes, much to Rey’s delight.

“Omar’s,” she contemplated aloud, reading the name on the banner adorning the entrance as they stood outside the building.

Kylo linked arms with Rey, leading her down the short flight of stairs into the historic brownstone.

“What is this place, Kylo?” asked Rey once inside the intimate and lavish setting.

“It’s a club,” he told Rey.

“A club?”

“A private, members-only dining club,” he elaborated. “It’s one of my favorite places to celebrate and grab a drink.”

“Huh. Not exactly the kind of club I usually get wasted at... but I guess there’s a first time for everything, right?” she commented wryly. 

“Right,” Kylo agreed with a chuckle.

They were seated immediately upon arrival, and Rey took in her surroundings. She noted the residential feel of the posh restaurant, with its art deco design of stepped tray ceilings and millwork details. A gold-leafed bookcase adorned the private bar, and the dining room had a pop of color from the Hermès orange leather chairs that complemented the black and white mural on the ceiling. 

“Let me get that chair for you, sweetheart,” Kylo offered once the hostess showed them to their table.

Rey thanked him while proceeding to survey the celebrity hot spot. She even spotted an A-list actor in her perusal, freaking out internally when she recognized Jake Gyllenhaal just a few tables down.

“What do you want to drink, babe?” Kylo asked, disrupting Rey’s silent fangirling.

“Umm… I don’t know,” Rey chewed on her bottom lip. “You decide. Surprise me, Ren.”

A male waiter approached to introduce himself, and Rey let Kylo order for them both.  

“Two Yamazaki, neat.”

“Right away, sir,” the waiter stated before whisking away to fetch their drinks.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had Yama-kooky,” Rey remarked, butchering the liquor’s name. “What is it?”

“Yamazaki,” Kylo corrected, amused laughter rumbling in his chest. “It’s Japanese, and it’s my favorite whiskey. Been named _the_ best in the world. I think it was even referred to as a work of genius once.”

“A work of genius? Hmm.” Rey was impressed. “Cool. I can’t wait to try it.”

When the waiter arrived, placing their drinks in front of them, Rey took a whiff of the spirit; it was strong, refined, and distinctive. The flowery and fruity aroma enticed her. Still, Rey hummed speculatively before taking her first sip of the amber liquid. She was surprised to find that it was spicy, almost cinnamony, and crisp.

“Umm, Kylo?”

“Yeah?” His handsome face was eager, expectant.

“This is like, really weak,” Rey tsked as she downed the last of the succulently sweet whiskey. “Tasty, but weak.” 

“You think it’s weak?” Kylo repeated, smiling knowingly. “Alright, well, let’s get you another one.” 

He motioned the waiter over, ordering another round for Rey. The waiter brought a new glass of the internationally coveted whiskey, on the rocks this time. Kylo’s eyes widened when Rey snatched the glass, gulping it down in one swift swig.

“Kylo, what the hell, babe? They’re like, giving me water here. C’mon, now! I told you I wanted to get _turnt up_.”

“Would you like another, miss?” the waiter asked when he saw her empty glass.

“Yes, please!” Rey flashed the waiter a toothy grin. He left, but returned quickly with another glass. Rey downed that one, too.

Kylo sucked in air through his teeth. “Ooh!”

“Wa?” Rey mumbled around the rim of her glass.

“Oh, nothing,” he told her as he took a sip of his own drink.

Rey blinked twice, noticing it was still his first one.

“ _Just wait ‘til you stand up_ ,” Kylo uttered under his breath.

“What?” Rey asked, missing what he had said.

Kylo shook his head, waving his hand in a dismissive gesture. “Nothing.”

“IthinkIwannamartini,” Rey announced once done with her fourth glass of whiskey, her words beginning to garble.

“You want a martini?” Kylo inquired, incredulous.

“Yeeeessssssss,” Rey’s head lolled to the side as she giggled incessantly. “Extra _dirty_.” She gave Kylo a flirty wink, biting her lip.

“Rey, are you sure you about that?” Kylo asked with concern.

“John Ceeenaaaa, yeessss,” she slurred. “I am so fucking sure. I have never been surer… Surer?” she hiccuped, covering her mouth. “Das a funny word...  Surer.” Rey giggled in drunken, slit-eyed delight. “Martiniiii!”

“Right away, miss,” the waiter was nearby and heard her order.

“Maybe you shouldn’—” 

Placing her finger over his lips, she shushed him. “Shh!” Rey fixated on his mouth, recalling with delicious detail what he’d done with it earlier. “I…” she cleared her throat to stifle a moan. “I wanna make a toast.”

“A toast?” 

“Here’s your martini, miss,” the waiter had returned with the classic cocktail in tow. “Extra dirty.”

“Thanksss,” Rey grabbed her drink, raising the glass high. “Cheers to you, Kylo Ren, my future wife.”

Kylo snorted softly, but schooled his expression and humored his fiancée, raising his whiskey glass. “And cheers to you, Rey Nowan, my soon-to-be husband.”

“I—I promisssse to be the best husband there ever was in the history of forever,” Rey clinked her glass with his. Her eyes shone brilliantly with inebriation and held-back tears. She downed the glass of the savory cocktail bursting with saltiness from the olive brine, drinking it in one large gulp. “Thank you for this wonderful night.” 

“You’re welcome, sweetheart,” Kylo smiled that broad smile he only did for her. “I have one more thing to give you, actually.” He whipped out his iPhone to send a text. “A graduation present.” 

“Wh-? No. No, Kyle Ron,” Rey drunkenly garbled her protest, shaking her head profusely. “You’ve already given me so much.”

“Nonsense,” Kylo countered. “I’ve barely even begun to give you what you deserve.”

“What I—,” Rey hiccuped, “—deserve?”

“You deserve the world, Rey.”

“Aww.” A feeling of warmth flowed through her body, and it wasn’t purely from the alcohol. His romantic words wooed her, sweeping her off her feet. “B-but Kyl—”

Tom Cruz appeared almost out of thin air then, handing a gift-wrapped box to Kylo. 

“Is there anything else you need, Mr. Ren?” he asked. 

“No, that’s all. Thank you.”

The driver nodded before leaving, presumably to return to the car.

“Congratulations on becoming an engineer, babe,” Kylo lauded, handing Rey her present. 

It was wrapped in elegant white paper, and topped with a gold decorative bow. She reached out and grabbed the medium-sized box with both hands. It was lighter than she had expected. Rey stammered, wanting to express her gratitude but words escaped her.

“Go on,” her fiancé urged. “Open it.”

“Okay,” Rey swayed drunkenly in her seat. “It’s almost too pretty to open.” She tentatively unwrapped the gift, careful not to mess up the expensive wrapping paper too much. When she opened the box, unveiling what was under the tissue paper, she gasped. “You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me, Biggie.” Her mind magnetized as her eyes remained glued.

“I figured you’d need a bag of some kind for work,” Kylo remarked as Rey’s fingers skimmed the luxurious white leather.

“So you got me a [Birkin bag](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/79/79/a1/7979a131513aae8915f8aa9315ce5cfc--hermes-kelly-polyvore.jpg),” she snorted while shrugging her shoulders. “Makes perfect sense.” 

She continued to gawk, admiring the most coveted purse in the world. Its shape was what made Rey immediately recognize it, having seen it in photos tucked into the crook of the arms of the uber rich and famous. And now, she owned one herself. She could hardly believe it, even as she stared at the looping leather top handles, the hanging clochette, and the strap closure with platinum plated hardware links that had a polished turn lock.

“Do you like it?” Kylo asked, snapping Rey out of her foggy musings.

She startled, sobering a bit. “Oh, well… it’s a bit much, I think, but—” her glassy hazel eyes flicked up to meet his, “—I’d be a huge ass liar if I told you I didn’t love it.” Her cheeks dimpled with exquisite sweetness and gratefulness. “Thank you, Kylo.” She rose to stand, wanting to go embrace her generous betrothed when worry swiftly crossed his features… and then hers.

“Uh-oh,” said Rey as the room began to spin, and an overwhelming wave of nausea surged over her. She staggered, losing her balance. Closing her eyes to help lessen the intense vertigo, she braced for impact, knowing for sure she’d fall to the ground any second now. 

“I got you!” Kylo reassured with a grunt as he caught Rey’s body in his arms, breaking her fall.

She opened her eyes to find he had scooped her up into his arms. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck as Kylo carried her like a groom would his bride on their wedding day. 

Well, Rey _would_ be his bride soon, anyway.

_Practice makes perfect_ , the thought popped in Rey’s head.

“You okay?” he asked with concern. 

“I think I’m okay. Just really dizzy and…” she heard the indistinct chatter of the restaurant die down. The scene had drawn the attention of the diners. 

Her ears reddened, embarrassed, even in her drunken state. She thought she had lowered her voice, but when she spoke, it was booming. “Shit, I’m _so_ wasted!”

His shoulders shook with amusement. “Yes, you are.”

“That whiskey doesn’t fuck around!” she yelled, thinking no one else could hear her but Kylo.

“No,” he suppressed more laughter. “It doesn’t.”

“Take me home, please,” she whispered loudly, “before I make a fool of myself.”

“Yes, dear,” he conceded with a grin.

He motioned the waiter over for assistance, and he helped grab Rey’s gift and belongings. They passed many diners on their way out, and Rey—still in Kylo’s strong arms—covered her face with her hands, believing it would somehow make her invisible.

“Are we outside yet?” Rey inquired after a while.

“Mm-hmm,” Kylo answered. “We’re outside. Coast is clear.”

“Good,” Rey exhaled in relief, removing her hands from her face. “Do you think anyone saw me?”

“Umm,” Kylo clicked his tongue. “Yes. Everyone definitely saw you, yes.”

“Even Jake Gyllenhaal?”

“Yup,” Kylo nodded affirmatively, barely able to contain his laughter. “He saw you, too.”

“Fuck!” Rey groaned miserably.

Kylo burst into laughter then. “Oh, Rey.”

“What?”

“Let me get those bags!” Tom Cruz sprung out of the car and ran towards Kylo, Rey, and the waiter. He all but snatched Rey’s belongings from the waiter’s hands, eager to prove himself useful. “Do you need help with Rey too, sir?”

“No, I’ve got her,” Kylo told the keen driver.

“Okay,” he nodded before running back to the car. Kylo turned to address the waiter, ordering him to put the check (and a very generous tip) on his tab.

“Certainly, sir. Thank you!” the waiter beamed, turning to head back inside the members-only dining club. He called over his shoulder, “Have a good night.” 

“Oh, we’re gonna have a good night alright,” Rey giggled. “Just wait ‘til we get home, and I’ll let you have your way with me.”

“Is that so?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“Huh, well I can hardly wait,” Kylo whispered in her ear, knowing full well she was going to pass out any second now.

Rey was filled to the brim with joy as she giggled incessantly in his arms.

_What a day!_ Rey mused internally.

It was all too much and also not enough.

“I love it when you carry me like this,” she confessed to her beloved.

“I know,” Kylo replied with a sideways smirk. “Me, too.”

Rey smiled back.

_No more talk of ‘Why can’t that be me_ ,’ Rey told herself. _Now, it’s actually happening to me. It’s really fucking happening._  

She had never been one to believe in fairy tales. But, as fate would have it, she had stumbled upon her prince.

And they had fallen in love.

And they were happy.

And... they were getting married.

“I love you, Kylo,” she told her fiancé.

“I love you, too, Rey.”

_I’m Cinder-fucking-ella,_ was her last coherent thought before falling into a gentle slumber, still in Kylo’s arms.

Too enraptured in the tender moment, the happy couple failed to notice that someone was watching them. A man dressed in a dark trench coat had been following the pair since he spotted them earlier that night.

He swiftly took out his camera. It shuttered noisily as he took numerous pictures of the unsuspecting couple before they got into the white Tesla that whisked them away.

He waved them off, even though he knew they hadn’t seen or even acknowledged his presence. Once the car had turned the corner, the man dipped his head, nodding with leering approval upon reviewing all the pictures he took that evening.

“P-p-p-perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... who is that dude? 
> 
> Please feel free to share any theories, comments, thoughts! Storytelling is even funner when I hear from readers. Plus, it helps keep me motivated to keep writing. So if you want more story, share what's on your mind :D 
> 
> And yup, Omar's is a real place! If you live near NYC and would like to be considered for membership, I suggest filling out their membership application. Who knows? You might get in and be able to rub elbows with Jake Gyllenhaal or some other notable celebrity ;) 
> 
> Yamazaki whiskey is real too and it's delicious, but be careful with it, hahaha! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	5. Dilemma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS!!! xD 
> 
> Oh my freaking goodness gracious! Long time no see!! I know, it's cray-cray, right?! 
> 
> First off, I apologize it's taken me so dang long to update. Summer has been pretty busy and couple that with my good ol' friend procrastination and well, yeah... you get the picture. 
> 
> I hope this update is worth the wait. It was difficult trying to get it right, but I'm sick and tired of looking at it so like, it's not perfect, but whatever! Y'all have waited long enough so here you go! 
> 
> Reminder that I don't work with a beta so yeah, all goofs are solely from yours truly ;) 
> 
> Okay, so without further ado, here's the chapter! :D

“Perfect!” Kylo boomed into his cell phone the following morning. “August is absolutely perfect.”

“Who are you talking to?” Rey mouthed, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Kylo placed a hand over his phone momentarily to address Rey. “The Morton Arboretum.”

Rey gasped, her freckled face beaming with joy. “Really?”

Kylo nodded and smiled, moving his hand from covering his phone to brush her reddened cheek with the back of his hand. “They say they have availability this August for our wedding.”

“Holy shit!” Rey gasped once more, clutching his arm. Her ferocious hangover seemed to have dissipated instantaneously at this marvelous news. “This August?!”

Two months.

Only two months until she would be dressed in white and walk down the aisle towards her Prince.

Only two months until she would vow to be his forever.

Only two months until she would become Mrs. Ren.

Only two months until she was irrevocably and undeniably his… and he would be hers.

And they would never have to be alone again.

_Two months._

“No, no, no!” screeched the voice on the other end of the line. Her face twisted in confusion, along with her fiancé.

“What do you mean ‘no’?” Kylo asked the frantic voice for clarification.

Rey leaned closer, trying to listen in as best she could. Kylo noted her action and swiftly put his phone on speaker just in time for both to hear.

“Forgive me for the misunderstanding, but I meant to say our next available date is _next_ August,” the voice made clear and added for further emphasis, “as in August _2018_.”

“Not until next year?” Kylo huffed, his tone and features quickly becoming agitated.

“That is correct, sir.”

Rey saddened when it was indeed confirmed that they’d have to wait a whole freaking year to be wed.

 _A little over a year_ , she ruefully corrected herself. She sighed heavily as her face fell, and her raging headache returned full force.  

“No, that can’t be,” Kylo insisted as he started pacing back and forth. “There must be something available before then. There just has to be.”

“I’m terribly sorry, sir. Summers are our busiest season and not only are we completely booked this summer, but the next as well,” the voice informed. “There is only one available date left and that is August 25, _2018_.”

Kylo grunted loudly in protest, but the voice continued, “So if you wish for your wedding to be at the Morton Arboretum, I highly suggest you book now before this, too, becomes unavailable.”

“No,” Kylo stated boldly. “No, there must be some other way for our wedding to take place sooner than that.”

“Short of bribing some other couple to give up their own wedding date for yours,” the voice jokingly proposed, “I do not see any other way, sir. I’m so sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?” Kylo abruptly stopped his pacing, and Rey was wary of what his next words would be. “You’ve just offered a brilliant solution.” 

_Oh no._

Rey was at his side once more with a few long strides and whispered admonishingly, “ _Kylo!_ ”

“I need you to send me a list of all the couples getting married this summer and their contact information as soon as possible.” It wasn’t a request. It was an order.

“E-excuse me, sir?” 

“Kylo, no!” Rey punched his shoulder before hastily grabbing his cell phone.

“Rey!”

“Hi there. Um, sorry,” Rey apologized to the disembodied voice as she shot her betrothed a stern look. “My fiancé can be a bit _impulsive_ sometimes. Just… just please give us a moment to think about this.” 

“Yes, of course, miss,” the faceless voice replied. “Take the day to think it over.”

“Thank you,” Rey breathed gratefully as she watched Kylo cross his arms.

“I’ll hold the date for you until tomorrow,” the voice continued. “If we don’t hear from you by then, we will have assumed you have decided not to have your wedding with us. Although we sincerely hope you will choose the Morton Arboretum to host your special day.” 

“I hope so, too,” Rey said earnestly. 

“Have a good day, miss,” the voice bid farewell.

“You, too,” she returned before the call ended.

“I can’t believe you just did that,” Kylo scowled, his arms still folded over his chest. 

“And I can’t believe you were willing to commit bribery!” Rey shot back.

“I’m willing to do whatever it takes, Rey,” he closed the distance between them. His brown eyes were dark and yearning as he searched hers. “Don’t you want to be married sooner rather than later?”

“Yes!” she exclaimed, handing his phone back to him. “Yes, of course I do.” Rey wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, gazing up into his eyes. His crossed arms loosened and went to encircle her slim frame. “But not if it means another couple gave up their day for ours. It wouldn’t sit right with me. Would you honestly be okay with that?” 

Kylo exhaled deeply before resting his forehead on hers. “No, I guess not.”

“That’s what I thought,” Rey tilted her head up slightly to brush her nose with his. “You’re no monster.” 

Kylo said nothing, only chuckling softly, nervously.

“It’s okay, Kylo,” she soothed. “I know all about waiting. I can wait a year… _we_ can wait a year. Together, we can do anything.”

“Well, I can’t argue with you there,” he agreed as a smile played on his lips.

“Exactly,” Rey flashed him her pearly whites. “You can’t win a fight against me, Ren.”

“Don’t get cocky, Nowan,” Kylo playfully warned his fiancée before his lips met hers.

“So I guess this means we wait, huh?” Rey said once she finally broke their long and fervent kiss in order to catch her breath. 

“We could do that…” his lips briefly mets hers again before they moved slowly down her jawline, “... or we could ask for help.”

“Help?” Rey moaned as he nibbled the soft curve where her neck met her shoulder.

“Professional help,” he mumbled against her creamy skin. Kylo lifted his head to meet her fiery hazel eyes. “We need to hire a wedding planner.” 

* * *

As luck—or fate—would have it, Rey learned that New York’s most famed and revered event planner happened to be in the Hamptons that day, the same place Kylo had brought Rey to spend the weekend. He explained to her that it was common for affluent New Yorkers to retreat to the seaside community for the weekend, especially during the summer months. Kylo had an estate in the Hamptons, Chandrila Mansion, and he had always wanted to bring Rey there, but hadn’t had the opportunity to until now.

When Rey arrived at the beachfront property earlier that Saturday morning—by helicopter no less—she was left with her jaw wide open in awe. To describe the residence as sprawling would’ve been a huge understatement. The 12-bedroom Southampton Village house was a whopping 17,000 square feet and set on 7.5 acres with access to a private beach. It was located on the most exclusive and expensive street in America, appropriately dubbed Billionaire Lane.

“So this wedding planner—” Rey started to say, gawking back at the striking estate as the two were driven down the private driveway to head over to Westhampton, “—she’s good?”

“No, she’s not good,” Kylo replied matter-of-factly. “She’s _the_ best. She’s the only one capable of executing the wedding of our dreams. And she can help us make it happen sooner, too. She’ll find a way. I know she can.”

“If you say so,” Rey said, scratching her nose. “And how did you hear about her?”

“Her reputation precedes her,” Kylo answered nonchalantly. 

“Oh.”

“She also happens to be...” Kylo hesitated and remained mum for a moment, lost in thought. Clearing his throat, he continued, “She’s a family friend. A friend of my—”

He was interrupted by his phone’s obnoxious ringtone. Kylo quickly fished it out of his pocket, and his eyes widened ever so slightly when he saw who the caller was. 

“Who is it?” Rey was curious, having picked up on his subtle reaction.

“Uh, nobody,” Kylo muttered, silencing his phone before placing it back in his pocket.

“Is it work?” Rey inquired, not buying his answer. “If it’s work I understand if you have to take the call, babe.”

“No, this weekend is all about us. No work, no interruptions. Just you and me,” Kylo told her.

“But what if they need you?” 

“Don’t worry about it, Rey,” Kylo assured. “I put Hux in charge this weekend. He’ll take care of anything should the need arise.” 

“Hux?” Rey scrunched her nose. “Don’t you like, hate each other? Are you sure it’s a good idea to leave First Order in his hands?”

“Despite the… friction between us, I can’t deny that he is actually good at his job,” Kylo admitted. “And he does care about the company. Besides, it’s only for the weekend. It’ll be fine. I’m not worried so you shouldn’t be either. You have my undivided attention today. This weekend is all about you.”

Rey beamed before she corrected him. “About _us_.”

“Right,” Kylo conceded, his hand covering hers. “Us.”

When they arrived at their destination, Rey was surprised to find that it was a luxurious venue. The space was bright and airy with soaring ceilings and tall, panoramic windows offering a breathtaking view of the Atlantic Ocean. It was decorated to the nines, and it finally hit Rey what kind of event this venue was hosting.

“Kylo! Is this a wedding?” she asked urgently, her eyes wide, bewildered.

“Yes,” Kylo answered as he scanned the venue. “Where else do you think you could find a wedding planner on a Saturday?” 

“Oh my God, we can’t be here!” Rey yelled softly. “We weren’t invited.” 

Kylo smirked. “Not like we haven’t crashed a wedding before.”

“That was… different,” Rey stammered.

“Not really.”

“Kylo, stop! I don’t feel comfortable doing this… I mean, would you like it if someone crashed _our_ wedding?”

That made Kylo pause, and he regarded Rey thoughtfully. 

“No,” he replied honestly, placing his hands on his hips. “You’re right. We shouldn’t be here, but—” His phone vibrated noisily from his pocket, and he swiftly whipped it out to see who called him. Once again, his eyes grew infinitesimally.

“Who is it, Kylo?” Rey asked with genuine interest as he silenced and pocketed his cell once more. His reaction wasn’t forthright in the slightest, but Rey knew something was up. She had learned to read her lover like a book, one that only she could decipher.

“Can I help you?” a Herculean security guard had approached the wandering twosome, eyeing them suspiciously, taking special note of Rey’s casual attire of black leggings and beige tank top.

“We’re looking for someone,” Kylo answered the gargantuan guard.

“Looking for someone?” the guard scoffed derisively. “You’re not guests? Okay, I’m going to have to ask the two of you to vacate the premises immediately.”

“Yes,” Rey nodded complacently as she began to back away. “We were actually just leaving, so…” 

“No we weren’t,” Kylo blurted, standing his ground, making Rey gape. “We’re not going anywhere until we find who we were looking for.”

“Is that so?” the guard rebutted, cocking his head to the side.

“Yup,” Kylo popped the ‘p’ just to provoke the guard even more. 

“ _Kylo_ ,” Rey urged, but he ignored her, continuing to challenge the formidable guard. It was true that Kylo could more than easily hold his own as he was built like a brick house. This guard was built like a brick _warehouse_ , though, and Rey worried for her stubborn fiancé’s well-being.  

“Oh my God,” a drawn-out monotone female voice came from the right, causing all three heads to promptly turn toward it. “I am dealing with a lot at the moment, and you’re just about the last thing I need right now.”

Rey eyed the lavender-haired woman closely as she drew nearer to them.

“Who, me?” Kylo pointed at himself with feigned ignorance. “I’m sure there are plenty of much worse things than me, Amilyn.”

“The jury is still out on that, kid,” Amilyn retorted. “God, you have so much of your father in you, Ben.”

“You know it’s Kylo, Amilyn.”

“Yes, I know, but I never liked that ridiculous name,” the tall, gangly middle-aged woman jested. “The name your parents gave you suits you better, _Ben_.”

“Miss Holdo, do you know these two?” the security guard interjected before Kylo could respond. “They said they’re here looking for someone.”

“Well, my guess is they’ve found who they were looking for,” Amilyn stroked her chin as her gaze flitted back and forth between Kylo and Rey, her gaze lingering a bit longer on Rey. “Am I right to assume that?” 

“Yes,” Kylo confirmed. “We’re here to speak with you. We need only a few minutes of your time.” 

“A phone call would’ve sufficed,” Amilyn sighed heavily. “I’m sorry, but I’m afraid I can’t right now. As you can see, I’m a bit tied up at the moment. Look, have your people call my people and hopefully we can work something out, although I’m not making any promises. For now, please see yourselves out. I have much to attend to.” She turned and started to walk away without another word.

“You’re _always_ busy,” Kylo called after her, grabbing onto Rey’s hand and the pair trailed quickly behind Amilyn’s steps, with the security guard close in tow. “And you’re harder to get a hold of than the freaking president. Listen! I wanna hire you.”

“Hire me? Listen Ben, I’m sorry. I am simply far too busy with weddings to plan an event for you,” Amilyn spoke over her shoulder, not halting her steps. “I can refer you to another event coordinator.”

“No, it has to be you, Amilyn,” Kylo insisted. “You’re the best at weddings and I need the best.”

Amilyn stopped so suddenly that the couple almost crashed into her back. She whirled to face the two with a look of sheer incredulity sweeping over her features.

“Excuse me? Did you say wedding?” Amilyn’s mouth opened in shock. It was then that the purple-haired woman really _looked_ at Rey, and her eyes dropped down to focus on the massive rock adorning her ring finger. Her gaze quickly shot back up to meet Rey’s. “Who are you?”

“I’m Rey,” she replied simply, holding out her hand. Amilyn reached out and shook it firmly, but gently.

“Rey is my fiancée, Amilyn,” Kylo revealed. “We would like for you to be our wedding planner.”

“Oh! Please forgive me, Rey, I had assumed you were his assistant and—” Amilyn’s no-nonsense demeanor had melted into something more affectionate. “Congratulations!” 

“Thank you,” Rey giggled. “I’m honored to meet you. Kylo says you’re the best in the business. We’d absolutely love for you to help plan our wedding. I apologize for barging in on you like this. He hadn’t told me you were working today.” 

“You’re such a sweetheart. It’s fine,” Amilyn waved her hand dismissively before whispering, “Oh my God, you’re marrying Ben!” Air flew out of her lungs as if the realization punched her right in the stomach and she looked at Kylo. “Does—” 

“No,” Kylo brusquely replied her unanswered question.

“Are you—”

“I’m not sure.”

“Oh, Ben, you should.”

“I’ll… think about it.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Rey asked, confused.

Kylo looked from Amilyn to Rey, shaking his head. “We’ll talk about it later,” he promised.

“Yes, let’s discuss everything later, _properly_ ,” Amilyn laid a hand on both Kylo and Rey’s shoulders, squeezing them gently. “I’ll call you tonight personally to set something up.”

“Does this mean you’ll do it? You’ll be our wedding planner?” Rey asked keenly with bright-eyed hope. 

Amilyn smiled gently down at Rey, a huge motherly-type of grin. She smiled brightly in return.

“Mm-hmm,” Amilyn nodded, making Rey light up even more. “It would be an honor to help plan the wedding of my best friend’s only son.”

 _Wait, what?_ Rey was flabbergasted. _Best friend?_

“Besides, I think she would literally kill me if I didn’t,” Amilyn laughed, squeezing both their shoulders firmly once more before saying farewell, and turned to leave.

_She?_

“She?” Rey repeated aloud, tilting her head to look at Kylo.

“My mother,” Kylo confirmed her theory. “Amilyn Holdo is my mother’s best friend.”

“Your mother,” Rey panted incredulously. “Oh my God, your mother! _That’s_ what Amilyn was trying to ask you, if you had planned to tell your mother about us. About me.”

They had been in a relationship for a little over nine months now, but every time Rey would broach the subject about meeting his mother, he would close off, deflect, saying they would talk about it later. It was still a sensitive topic, his relationship with his mother, who just happened to be legendary New York senator, Leia Organa. Rey knew all about the fearless and dedicated politician. A leader in the equal rights movement and a fighter for the working people, she was widely respected for her original thinking, political courage, and relentless persistence. Rey admired her greatly and would have loved nothing more than to meet the remarkable woman, not only for all she had accomplished and was still fighting for, but also just for the mere fact that she brought into existence the love of her life. Sadly, the relationship between mother and son was strained and far from amicable. 

But Rey began to wonder if perhaps there was another reason he didn’t want to introduce her to his mother.

“Are you ashamed of me?” the question came out of Rey’s mouth and heart, seemingly of its own volition.

“What?” her fiancé looked at her like she had grown two heads. “Ashamed? Rey, what the fuck are you talking about? No! No, I’m not ashamed of you. Nothing could be further from the truth. W-why would you even think that?”

“Because you don’t want your mother to know about me,” Rey accused. “You’ve never talked to her about me.” 

“I don’t talk to her _at all_ ,” Kylo spat, his nostrils flared as he clenched and unclenched his fists at his sides. “You know it’s complicated.”

“No, I don’t really know,” Rey said. “You’ve told me next to nothing about her. You always say later, and I didn’t want to push you because I know it’s difficult for you, but don’t you want your mother to know? To be there at your wedding? I think she would want to be there, especially since you’re her only child.” 

His hands balled into fists, his knuckles blanching white.

“Don’t you think this wedding could be a way to help repair what’s broken between the two of you?” Rey asked. 

He was quiet for a while, glaring off into the distance behind Rey until he finally admitted through tight lips, “Perhaps.”

“She’s your mother, Kylo,” Rey told him. “The only mother you’ll ever have. You’re lucky you know where your mother is and that she loves you. Not everyone has that privilege.”

Kylo’s features softened at that, his gaze fixing back on Rey as he unclenched his fists to wrap his arms around her. He gasped softly in shock when Rey shook his arms off her body.

“Can we go home?” she asked as she started walking away, not waiting for Kylo to respond.

“You best go after your girl, son,” the guard urged Kylo. She heard him expel a resigned sigh before the sounds of footsteps followed her own. 

* * *

The ride back home was uneasy, filled with an uncomfortable, taut silence. When they reached Kylo’s not-so-humble abode, Rey ran up the grand staircase and into the nearest of the twelve bedrooms, slamming the door behind her before promptly plopping herself atop the enormous bed. A few seconds later she heard a brisk rap-rap-rap at the door. 

“Rey, let’s talk,” she heard Kylo plead from the other side of the door.

“ _Now_ you want to talk,” she grumbled sullenly. “Well guess what, Kylo? I’m not in the mood to talk right now.”

“Rey—”

“Just leave me alone, Ren!” Rey dug into her purse, taking out her phone and headphones, attempting to drown out the world as she immersed herself in the melancholic melody and lyrics of a rock song. Perhaps it wasn’t the best song to listen to as she tried to get her mind off of her past, off of her fiancé’s shame.

 _I come from nothing_ , Rey thought painfully. _I’m nothing._ _I’m… nobody._

Tears sprung to her eyes as sadness clogged her throat.

“Mom, why did you leave me?” she whispered between suppressed wails. “Why?”

Her face soon became red and blotchy, and she could no longer keep up with wiping away the copious tears spilling out. She sat up, removing her headphones and made her way over to the ensuite bathroom. Upon seeing her mottled mess of a reflection, Rey quickly grabbed some toilet paper. She blew her nose then splashed icy cold water on her face, wiping it dry with a towel. 

Walking slowly back to bed, she paused at the door. She was certain that Kylo stood on the other side of it, giving her the space she needed as he waited patiently for her. The corner of her mouth turned up in a half smile.

 _What am I doing?_ Rey shook her head dismissively. _Why am I getting so worked up over this? I know Kylo loves me and that’s all that really matters._

She reached for the doorknob, and opened the door. To her disappointment, there was no one there. She sniffled and readied herself for more waterworks to burst when she heard Kylo yell from downstairs. 

“I can’t believe you have the audacity to show up here!”

“Well, had you answered her numerous attempts to reach you, you could’ve avoided this house call, sir,” replied a sassy female voice.

“Who the fuck is she?” Rey heard Kylo exclaim.

“I’m her assistant. My name is Ka-” 

“I don’t care who you are. I don’t want you or _her_ in my house. Get out!”

Rey hurried down the stairs, making sure to tread lightly and keep out of sight. Standing by the entrance was Kylo hovering over two petite women. His frame almost completely blocked one of them from view, but Rey could make out the other woman. She was young, as far as Rey could tell, most likely in her early twenties. The mysterious woman had light skin, brown eyes and blonde hair, which she wore up in two buns, one on either side of her head. She was dressed in a mustard yellow blouse and dark pants, holding an iPad to her chest.

“Why didn’t you tell me, Ben?” the hidden woman asked, and her voice sounded genuinely wounded. Kylo angled slightly to look down at her and Rey could see the woman’s dark hair, but she remained faceless. 

“Tell you what?” Kylo asked through clenched teeth as he crossed his arms.

“This,” the petite assistant showed her iPad to Kylo. “It’s all over the news and we were ill prepared for all the questions, sir.”

“Fucking paparazzi,” Kylo cursed as he regarded the iPad. “Right, the questions. Because what really matters here is _you_. Your public image. Not me, of course.”

“You know that’s not what I’m upset about, Ben.”

Rey squinted to read the… article. Yes, it was an article that was displayed on the iPad screen. 

**Page Six**

_If you didn’t read it in Page Six, don’t believe it!_

Kylo Ren: No longer New York’s most eligible bachelor?

Underneath the headline Rey could see pictures… pictures of her and Kylo dining at Scarpetta last night. Pictures of Kylo carrying her drunken self, giggling incessantly, out of Omar’s and into a white Tesla. Pictures that zoomed in on her left hand, highlighting the dazzling bauble on her finger.

 _Holy shit! We’re in Page Six!_ **_I’m_ ** _in Page Six!_

Rey covered her mouth with her hand to stifle a startled gasp. She had heard of Page Six before, the notorious celebrity gossip section of The New York Post. Never in her wildest dreams would she imagine she’d be featured in it!

“You don’t think a mother would want to know that her son is engaged, sir?” the blonde assistant interjected. “That she had to find out about it through the tabloids, what a—”

“Kaydel, it’s okay. I can handle this.”

“Sorry, Senator,” Kaydel apologized, taking a step back as she turned off her iPad.

_Wait a minute. Son? Senator? Fuck! That’s Kylo’s—_

“Mother, please just leave. I don’t want to do this now.”

Rey moved closer but missed the last step of the grand staircase, causing her to stumble and fall forward. She broke her fall with her hands, yelping in pain when the marble floor came into contact with her palms.

“Ouch!”

“Rey!” she heard Kylo cry as he ran over to her.

“I’m okay, Kylo,” she reassured him, accepting his assistance once he had reached her. “I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?” Kylo took note of her swollen, red face. 

“Yes, I’m—”

She was rendered speechless when she looked up, her eyes locking with the unblinking gaze of the small, dark-haired woman standing by the door. It was like time had stilled in that moment. Rey knew it sounded crazy, but it was almost as if they both had recognized something in each other then.

Something warm.

Something familial.

And instinctively, Rey headed straight toward her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? Questions? Concerns? 
> 
> Tell your girl what you think because it helps me IMMENSELY with writing so if you want more updates, hook a girl up with feedback. 
> 
> Thank you, as always, for reading! You guys are the best :D


	6. Mama Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey meets her future mother-in-law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my beautiful lovelies!!! 
> 
> Oh gosh, it's been forever and a day. I'm sorry, I've been in such a funk, but you know what? Today I was like, screw it. I'm just gonna post something so there's some progress so we can get to the good stuff already! 
> 
> So yeah we left off with Rey finally getting to meet Leia, yay! How will things go? Hmm... 
> 
> Thanks SO MUCH for your patience and I hope you enjoy! <3

* * *

 

“Hello,” Senator Leia Organa greeted Rey once she had reached her, their gazes still locked, fixated with curious fascination on the other.

The senator’s brown eyes were heavy, seemingly carrying an unknown burden that Rey wished desperately to not only unravel, but lend a hand with. While her fiancé’s mother’s lips quirked up into a tender smile, Rey didn’t fail to notice the sort of melancholic disposition radiating from deep within her gaze as they met her own hazel orbs, which were shining bright with hope and admiration as she stared back.

“H-hello,” Rey stuttered after a few beats of silence.

The most peculiar thing happened then. Just as Rey experienced an overwhelming urge to embrace this complete stranger, she found herself cloaked by the petite woman. Her arms had come around Rey, wrapping her in an all encompassing hug. Rey wasted no time in returning the affectionate gesture, enveloping her future mother-in-law with her taller frame.

“Jesus Christ, mother,” Kylo’s disapproving voice startled the two women. Rey quickly whipped her head towards her fiancé. His face was stern, his eyebrow narrowed and his usually warm brown eyes were now cold and reproving. “What are you doing?”

“I, uh,” the startled senator cleared her throat, breaking away from the hug, looking ashamed and flustered. She took a few steps back, adding, “I don’t know what came over me.”

Rey turned back to look at the sheepish woman before her. “It’s okay,” she assuaged. “I wanted to hug you, too.” Leia lifted her head and met Rey’s gaze as a small smile formed on her lips.

“Why?” Kylo asked gruffly, and Leia’s smile dispersed like a puff of smoke. Rey could’ve sworn his voice had a jealous inflection.

“I don’t know,” Rey answered truthfully, shrugging. “It just felt… right.”

“It did,” Leia agreed.

“You don’t know her, Rey,” said Kylo. The way he said it made it seem like he was going to elaborate further but he didn’t, holding back whatever words he wanted to say, remaining silent as he purposefully avoided looking at his mother.

The silence was dragging and getting more awkward by the second as no one said a word.

“You’re right, I don’t know her,” Rey concurred, shifting to face her statuesque partner. “Where are your manners, Ren? Stop being rude and introduce us.”

“What?” Kylo glared at Rey, surprised. “ _I'm_ being rude? _She’s_ ”—he uncrossed his arms to point his finger at Leia, still refusing to look at her—“the one that showed up unannounced… and uninvited.”

“Kylo!” Rey yelled.

“Ben’s right,” Leia announced and Rey saw Kylo’s mouth practically hit the floor. “ _But_ this could have been avoided if you had just answered your phone, son.”

“No, this could’ve been avoided if you had taken the hint, _Leia_ ,” Kylo rebutted. “I don’t want to talk to you.”

“Ben, ple—”

“Don’t call me that! Don’t you fucking patronize me!”

“Kylo! Kylo… stop!” Rey intervened.

He continued yelling at the top of his lungs, ignoring Rey’s attempt to cool down the simmering situation.

“Perhaps we should leave, Senator,” Kaydel suggested meekly, but her voice was too soft to hear over Kylo’s bellowing.

“Why are you acting like this, Kylo?” Rey beseeched, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“She knows what she did! The last time we spoke… she… she…”

“I called you a monster,” Leia admitted contritely. Rey gasped in shock, blinking her eyes as if she was not seeing clearly.

_She did what?_

“You called me a monster,” Kylo repeated, flicking his eyes away, which were now glossy with restrained tears. His bottom lip trembled. “I came to you for comfort, for solace, for…” he paused to sniffle before continuing, “...you called me a monster.”

“I know I did, Ben,” Leia’s voice quivered with remorse. “And I’m sorry, son. I am truly sorry.”

“Why would you want to apologize to a monster?” Kylo spat.

“Because you’re not—”

“Just fucking leave, Leia,” Kylo turned on his heel and began walking away without another word, his head low and shoulders slumped, dejected.

“Ben!” Leia called after him with an outstretched arm, desperately trying to reach her son. He was just within grasp, but he slipped from her delicate fingers. Rey surmised it wasn’t the first time that happened judging from the sad, downtrodded look that now etched her weary face. Her heart ached for Leia as much as it did for her fiancé. She needed to do something.

“Kylo, wait!” Rey yelled, running after her man. Kylo slowed his steps, but continued to put distance between him and his mother. Once Rey was at his side, her strides matched his. She commented, “I think you should talk to her, Biggie. Give her a chance to explain herself.”

Rey glanced over her shoulder, gesturing to her future mother-in-law to wait. Leia nodded with a crestfallen look that made Rey’s chest constrict.

“No,” Kylo replied curtly, walking up the grand staircase.

“Why not?” Rey asked, genuinely dumbfounded. “She’s your mom, Kylo.”

They had reached the top of the stairs, and Kylo took a deep breath in. He exhaled shakily after a second, swiveling to face Rey with tears currently streaking down his face. “It’s too painful.”

“Oh, baby,” Rey’s throat tightened, her hazel eyes misting at the sight of him. She swiftly threw her arms around him, engulfing him with her warmth. Kylo wrapped his arms tightly around Rey, clinging to her as if his life depended on it. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and cried softly.

“Can you tell her to leave?” Kylo mumbled against her skin, sniffling loudly.

“Are you sure you wanna do that?” Rey asked trepidly. “It seems like she’s hurting a lot, too, and if you guys just talk maybe it—”

“What the fuck?” Kylo snapped up to look at Rey, incredulous. He let go of her, jerking her arms away from him. “You’re… you’re on _her_ side?”

“Kylo!” Rey tried to grab his hand, but he moved further away.  

“You… you agree with her, don’t you?”

“Kylo, you’re talking nonsense. You’re not _listening_.”

“You want to know if it’s true...”

“I know everything I need to know about you,” Rey affirmed, trying to allay her spiraling boyfriend.

“You do?” Kylo stepped forward, boring into her misty gaze. Rey was taken aback by the question he posed, and her features crinkled with doubt.

 _Do I?_ she found herself asking.

“You have that look in your eyes,” Kylo accused as he drew closer, continuing to gaze intently into her confused stare.

“What look?”

“From when _you_ called me a monster.”

She blinked, shaking her head.

 _Fuck!_ Rey swore internally.

She _had_ called him a monster once before, too. Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ “No, babe, you’re _not_ a monster.”

He drew closer, his face bathed in shadow. “Yes, I am.”

She stared back at him, unblinking and frozen in place. She wanted to tell her future husband that no, she didn’t think it was true. She knew the truth, he was not a monster. Rey called him that before she knew him. She was wrong to have said such a thing. She wanted to say that he shouldn’t see himself that way. She wanted very desperately to say it… but the words never came out. She should have continued to reassure him, should’ve consoled him, comforted him, but she didn’t. She just stood there like a statue until she suddenly came to the realization that she was alone.

Kylo had gone.

“Damn it!”

Rey searched every single room of the gargantuan estate from top to bottom. He wasn’t in the master bedroom or any of the other guest rooms. Nor the staff rooms.

Nor any of the bathrooms.

He wasn’t in the kitchen.

Nor the living room.

The billiard room.

The home theater.

The art room.

The game room.

Rey even checked outside. She walked by the infinity pool and the tennis court, even went inside the attached guest cottage, and he wasn’t there either.

He was nowhere to be found.

“What’s wrong, dear?” asked a concerned Leia when Rey had gone back towards the foyer of the estate. Leia was sitting in the luxurious plush black bench, next to her assistant Kaydel. They both rose to their feet in sync.

“I can’t find him,” Rey informed Leia. “He’s gone.” She showed Leia the cell phone in her hand. “He even left his phone.”

“He wants some space. He’s upset.” Leia let out a sad sigh. “I shouldn’t have come. I should… I should go.”

Leia began to walk towards the door with Kaydel right at her heels. Rey cut in front of them, stopping them in their tracks.

“Don’t go,” she pleaded. “I don’t want to be alone here in this huge house.”

“Alone?” Leia’s brow furrowed. “There’s no staff here?”

“I suggested to Kylo to give them the weekend off because I wanted to be alone... _with him_ ,” Rey said before huffing in frustration. “Where the hell did he go?”

“I’m sorry,” Leia lay a hand on Rey’s arm, rubbing it consolingly. “This is all my fault.”

“No, it’s not, Senator,” said Rey with a slight twitch of her lip. “Actually, I’m quite happy that you’re here. We were actually just talking about you this morning. I… I’ve been wanting to meet you.”

Leia smiled, sliding her hand down from Rey’s arm to hold her hand. She looked down at the dazzling bauble on her ring finger. “So it’s true? You’re marrying my son?”  

“Mmm-hmm,” Rey beamed, nodding. “My name is Rey. Rey Nowan.”

“Rey,” Leia grinned. “It’s nice to meet you, dear.”

“Likewise, Senator.”

“Oh please! No need for that,” the senator continued to smile up at Rey. “You can call me Leia.”

“Leia,” Rey repeated softly. “It’s such an honor to meet you. Please, come sit. Let’s talk.” Rey turned to look at the senator’s assistant. “You too! Come on, follow me!”

Rey let go of Leia’s hand, leading them towards the spacious living room, and sat them all down on the curved sectional sofa facing a beautifully restored fireplace.

“Can I get either of you anything to drink? Eat?” Rey asked. Leia shook her head gently.

“No, thank you,” Kaydel smiled sweetly. “My name is Kaydel Ko Connix, by the way.” She offered her hand in greeting and Rey shook it. Her handshake was much firmer and stronger than she would’ve expected. “I’m Senator Organa’s assistant. It’s such a huge pleasure to meet the senator’s future daughter-in-law.”

Happiness bubbled inside Rey when she heard the word _daughter_. Her smile grew wider.

“I bet it must be so amazing to work for such a legend,” Rey commented before turning her attention back to the woman in question. “I’m really looking forward to getting to know you better, Leia.”

That was when Rey saw Leia’s face fall, and her expression was lugubrious and wistful once more.

“Leia?” Rey placed a gentle hand on top of hers.

“The first thing you must know about me, Rey,” Leia withdrew her hand from beneath Rey’s as she met her gaze, “is that I’m a terrible mother.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this was a short chapter (sorry!) but I wanted to focus a bit on Leia in the next chapter. 
> 
> What did you guys think? 
> 
> Concerns? Questions? Comments? Reactions? 
> 
> Let me know, please and thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha! I know, I'm so mean leaving it there :P 
> 
> Who won the bet?? 
> 
> So what do you guys think? I LOVE hearing from you guys! Your feedback motivates to keep on writing so if you want more, please let me know! You can also reach me on tumblr. My url is grlie-girl 
> 
> BTW, the ring Kylo gave Rey is inspired by two rings real-life billionaires gave to their fiancées. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
